Iris, the other creation
by CaptainRaven
Summary: The meeting of a lifetyme, the dream of two different yet very much the same people, and a spin of your favorite character: EDWARD! RandR pweese.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note!! YAAA!!…Anyhoo, this is me first fic, so don' be shy in criticizin me, BUT please don' be putting me down either! Replies are really needed te keep me goin, so like me said, don' be shy. ALRIGHT! Here's the disclaimer!! yay!…NOT!

**Disclaimer:** Edward and any other characters that was in the first (and only) movie, not mine…BUT Iris and other character that weren't, ARR! It's sad really…Edward is just plain ADORABLE!! Ok, here's me summary! I know it's not the longest in the world, but read it anyway. PLEASE tell me if I should keep goin with it! 

**Summary:**

What if Edward's creator had a woman assistant before Edward was built? And what if the woman had quit because of their different scientific ideas? When Edward was created, he wasn't alone. The female assistant also created a being, a _girl_, who was also not complete because of the woman's death. Iris, the creation, didn't have _scissorhands_ like Edward, but she didn't have something just as important. Her _eyes_…


	2. Chap 1

Alright Everybody! Here's me first chappy!! I hope ye like it as much as I do! This one kinda depressin, so I'm just warnin ya. PLEASE REV and READ!!

'' and _Italics_ mean the person is thinking

"" talking

Chapter 1

           Iris lifted herself from her bed in the early morning as the light raise of the sun touched her pale face. She smoothed her short black hair and tucked strays behind her ears, as she got ready for her morning routine. Slowly slipping from her covers as to not awake her creator, or her Mother she liked to call her, as she crept to her bedroom door and gradually opened the door without making a sound and shut it with the same ease. Even though her mother slept down stairs, directly under Iris's room, the old woman that was 85 years old but looked no older than 65, was a light sleeper and always seemed to awake to the smallest sound. As Iris crept down the cold stone steps to the first floor with her bare feet, she listened carefully to any sounds that may appear. Her feet finally felt the soft carpet flooring of the first floor as she kept her gracefully silent pace. No sound reached her ears as she crept to her mother's room not far from the staircase. She soundlessly opened the door to the bedroom and crept to the old woman's side of the bed. She could hear the slow rhythmic breathing of her so it wasn't hard to find her position. Iris knelt down by the bed, very close to her mother face where Iris had analyzed where she was on the bed and grinned a mischievous grin as she slowly moved forward for the attack. Iris started to breath heavily purposely as she became inches from the old woman's face.

With the achieved distance, she practically screamed "MOTHER!!" Her mother's eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets as her eyelids flew open and let out a bloodcurdling scream. She bolted up right, almost falling off the bed in the process and her body shook with fear. Until she noticed her daughter laughing hysterically on the floor, holding her sides as if they hurt, as she laughed with know sign of stopping. Even though Iris didn't actually _see_ the look on her mother's face, the scream alone and the fast movement of the bed indicated her triumph. For you see, Iris was not yet complete. Her eyes were yet to be placed within their sockets so all that they contained was pure darkness and emptiness.

Iris heard the slow of her mother's breathing, _'I'm in for it now.'_

"Iris!" Irena, her mother, gasped angrily, with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry! I couldn't help my self!" Iris laughed, giving her mother a loving hug.

"Every morning," Irena mumbled flatly as she got up from her once warm bed.

"What are we doing today mum? Goin to town?" Iris asked, a question that always seemed to follow the 'routine attack'.

"Well, I did have a gift for you. Buuut! Since it would seem that the _scare _you gave me made me loose my memory, as old I am, I guess yer gonna have to wait!" her mother exclaimed sarcastically, while holding in the laugh that her daughter's face of shock made.

"WHAT? PLEASE! PLEASE! TELL ME!!" Iris pleaded, pulling herself from the ground and moving toward her.

"I don't know…" she taunted her daughter with pleasure from what Iris had just pulled on her not but five minutes ago. "PLEASE MOOOOOM!" she pleaded again, but this time with her pouting bottom lip quivering in false whimpers.

Irena couldn't help but give in at this action, _'Damn. Fine, fine I'll tell her I guess.'_ "Alright! Go on down stairs while I get dressed. I'll meet you in the lab. Ok?" she smiled lovingly and shook her head in mock sadness.

"YAY! I'll be waitin!" Iris jumped up and down excitedly and gave her a quick hug before leaving the room for her mother's privacy. _'I wonder what it is…'_ Iris thought excitedly, and then she mentally slapped her self as realization surfaced. _'OMG! It's my eyes!'_ she concluded as she entered the laboratory. The room was huge, making it the main room in the castle. It was the first room you enter when you first walk through the front door (this castle is the exact replica of Edward's castle, so that should give you an idea), giving the castle a Mad Scientist feel to it. Even with all the spider webs and piles upon piles of dust that seemed to cover everything with the exception of the 'always clean' equipment of the lab, it always felt like home.

 "Here I come!" Irena announced happily as she came down the cold, stone steps in her warm, pink, fluffy house shoes. Iris couldn't help but giggle, partly for her anticipation and partly for her mother's ridiculously funny walk as she sauntered like a drunk toward her daughter with her hands behind her back. "I know it's not yet yer birthday, Iris, but I couldn't wait that long to see the look on yer beautiful face!" Irena laughed hardily as she moved her hands so that they were now in front of her. With one free hand, Irena took Iris's hands gently in hers and placed a round sphere in her pale cold hands. Iris face brightened with an always-present smile as she rolled and felt the object in her hands.

"They are ocean blue, just like mine but a deeper blue. Like the color of the night sky," her mother whispered warmly in her ear. Iris was about to say something, but couldn't find the words to describe how she felt. So instead rapped her arms around her in a tight squeeze. Iris started to cry of joy in her mother's nightgown, her body shaking of happiness. Irena returned the hug and ran her fingers through her daughter's short hair.

"I love you," Iris finally said between slight sobs.

"And I you, my beautiful daughter," Irena cooed, pulling gently out of the hug to see her face. But as she did so, a sharp pain shot through her, which started at her legs and made its way up through her body. Irena groaned with pain and almost collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for the strong arms around her waist.

"Mom? What's wrong mom?" Iris's excitement melting away and taking its place was deep concern. Her mother again groaned in pain, but louder, and started to shake uncontrollably. As her trembling became more violent, she became weak with pain and dropped the eyes, shattering as they hit the stone floor.

"MOM! WHAT'S WRONG?! I CAN'T SEE YOU! PLEASE TELL ME!" Iris screamed in anguish as she placed her mother's limp body on the floor in a sitting position against her chest.

"I…" Irena croaked before her lifeless body collapsed in the unfinished girl's arms.  

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MOM PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Iris pleaded in vane. She rocked her mother in her arms, crying against her mother's now-lifeless body and repeated softly "Don't leave me alone…please don't leave me alone" with nonexistent tears rolling down her cheeks.


	3. Chap 2

A/N- Another chappy!! I 'ope I'm not the only one excited here… Anyhoo, I'm once again…BORED!! I 'ate that! Well, as long as it keeps me writin, it's a good thing I guess… Oh!! I almost fergot! Since Edwards "father" didn't hav a name, I decided to name him Edward, or Eddy fer short. And yes, he named Edward after himself.

**Disclaimer**: Please don't make me say it again! It just makes me depressed! cries

Ok, on with the story!!…

Thankyous to:

untouchable1400 : I award ye the "First To Reply" award! applause sounds around the room Thankye for yer compliment! And for yer polite plead, I will give ye what ye asked fer…. THE NEXT UPDATE!! confetti falls from the ceiling 'Ope ye like it!

**Bold** print means the words from person in the past that she/he remembered.

Ok, on with the story!!…

Chapter 2

           After many years, 10 to be exact, Iris still looked exactly the same from when her mother died and she still lived in the castle. The location of the castle was well thought, Iris believed, for the trees of the forest surrounded it and hid it from prying eyes. About 20 miles from the castle, a city called Suburbia had resided. Iris had never been there, even when her mother would go grocery shopping. Her mother's reasoning was that **"People are not like you or me. They are more cruel to people who are different then them."** So Iris stayed home, never meeting any humans or making any friends, with the exception of her mother. After the death of her beloved creator, a smile never grazed her face again. The reasons of her smiles were always from her mother's happiness, kindness, and most of all, her laughter. With it no longer in reach of Iris's keen ears, she would no longer show emotion. But there was one thing that made her happy. Music. Her mother had bought a radio, which didn't need batteries, when Iris was first created, so she used it to her advantage. Music always seemed to lighten her mood and help her forget her painful memories. But even with the delights of music that would flow gently through the entire castle, her loneliness would always get the best of her.

           After the beams of warmth from the sun had ceased touching her forever-cold skin, the cool breeze and the sounds of insects in the castle as well as outside announced the arrival of night. She slowly walked up the steps to her room, which was a spacious attic, and slipped into her queen-sized bed that was placed in the center of the room, not bothering with her leather suite she always wore 24-7 (which, just to let ya know, was like Edward's but with a few differences). Iris laid in bed, staring into the darkness, knowing that no matter how long she lived, the darkness would be the only thing she would ever see. No color. No faces. Nothing but utter darkness consumed her sight and heart. That was when her mind began to wonder unwillingly into the past, in a place where happiness rained. As sleep finally came over her, dreams of her mother, when she was still alive and when Iris always smiled, came into view. What was confusing to Iris was that she could _see_ every detail of that memory even though while living it, she could not _see_.  

Flashback/Dream

Iris was in their garden, which was filled with colorful flowers and animal-shaped bushes. Well, they were supposed to resemble animals, but Irena was never really good at shaping plants and they always turned out as butchered bushes.

"Oh well! It would seem I'm hopeless at this kind of stuff. I guess I'll have ta hire someone to do it," Irena gave up, ashamed at her being unable to do something so simple. Iris could hear the sadness and frustration in her mother's voice and followed the sound Irena made as she tapped her foot absentmindedly. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, yer a great mother, a superb cook, and a best friend. I do think that not being able to trim bushes into animal shapes is not the end world," saying the last part dripping with sarcasm. Iris squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and grinned mischievously as she walked away from her. But before she could get far, Irena rapped her tan arms around Iris in a sweet hug.

"Thanks sweety. That means the world to me," Irena said honestly with a warm smile. But just as sudden as the contact of the hug had begun, Irena withdrew her arms and a serious look moved over her wrinkled fetchers. "I'm getting old sweety," sadness lacing in her serious voice. Iris couldn't help but make a grunt laugh at that comment.

_'How can she think that? Even without my eyes, I can tell in her voice that she's a beautiful and strong woman! Her voice holds wisdom in which mine dose not!'_ "Mom, yer not getting old! Even without the sight to see for myself, your voice tells me different." This statement made the creator go into shock, but quickly recovered.

_'Her senses have heightened most considerably the last time I checked! But it's no wonder. She is quite unique.'_ "Well… My voice lies to you my dear," she finally said after a few moments of silence. "As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Iris chuckled as she said that, "I'm getting old, and one day I will no longer be able to take care of you." Iris was about to protest when Irena cut her off, "When this happens, I want you to find someone. An old friend. He lives in a small town called Suburbia, in a castle with his son Edward. I want you to travel there by night, since Eddy had told me through the letters he wrote to me that the citizens there aren't as kind as some people are…"

Iris cut her off there, "Eddy?" Irena looked at the girl, which at the time she was staring at the light blue sky and it's clouds of fluff.

"Oh, Eddy is Edward's father. His fool name is Edward also, but I call him Eddy for short." Iris's mouth formed an "O" of understanding and bid her to continue. "Eddy hasn't written me back for many years now…" her voice trailing off, but quickly continued, "But him being a scientist himself could have kept him from writing back… Well anyway, his home isn't too hard to spot. It looks just like ours and is on top of a large hill. It over looks the town of pastel colors and clashes as it itself is gothic in color. That is where you'll be safe. Eddy might even be able to help you with yer eyes if I'm too late to." Iris's face contorted into anger at her last statement.

"Take that back!" she growled softly, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Take what back?" her mother asked in confusion at her sudden outburst.

"The part when you said that you might not be able to complete me, that's what!" she almost screamed. _'How dare she say that! How can she think of death so soon?!'_ Iris thought as her anger peeked.

"Honey, I didn't mean anything by it! I'm just stating the possibility of me dieing before I'm able to…" Iris cut her off before she could finish.

"You can't die! If you die, I'll die!" Iris yelled, sadness taking over her anger. Her mother looked at her in disbelief.

_'My poor baby girl!'_ she thought with anguish. "You can't die honey, yer part machine. Yer unable to age anyway, shape, or form. You'll always look like you do now." Her mother rapped her arms once again around Iris in a huge hug. Iris's limp body slumped into her, her face buried in her mother's soft white hair as she cried. Even without the tears, Irena knew that Iris was scared to death of being alone.

"Please don't leave me! Never leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Iris sobbed as she clung to her for dear life. Irena couldn't say anything but cry as well. This was the first time Iris had ever cried, but would not be the last.

End of Flashback/Dream

Iris shot up from bed in a cold sweat as she played back her dream. She pulled her legs against her chest, burying her face in them and crying absent tears. After her hiccup sobs ceased, she remembered what her mother had told her.

**"I'm getting old, and one day I will no longer be able to take care of you.** **When this happens, I want you to find someone. An old friend. He lives in a small town called Suburbia, in a castle with his son Edward… That is where you'll be safe." **

_'Wait! I can't leave my home! This is where mother and I lived my whole life! I can't just leave and live with people I never even met! No, I wont go!' _making her decision. But then she remembered her mother and how much she wanted her to do just that. "No! I won't go! This is my home!" she yelled angrily at the darkness. _'But mother wouldn't have said that if it wasn't important,' _her subconscious reminded her. "FINE!! But not now! Tomorrow morning I'll get packed and find this fucking scientist! Happy now?!" giving in to reason. Iris stretched her legs away from her body and rolled to her stomach, finally sleeping without another sad memory, other than the fact that she was leaving the only home and place she'd ever really known.

A/N- ALL RIGHT! I was thinking I was gonna have te hit her or somethin! Damn

she's stubborn! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! And I would

like to say that that was me first cuss word, so I'm kinda unsure… And once again,

THANKYE FER YER REPLY!! It makes me feel luved! And to the rest of yas…REPLY!!

Well, Bye!!

Rachel   


	4. Chap 3

A/N- "Aaaall Righty Then!" (couldn't 'elp it mates! Jim Carey is one of me fave actors! 'E's sooo freaken HILARIOUS!) Tis another long Chap for yas! And to answer some confused peeps questions: In this fic, the "uncompleted" characters wear their leather suites fer different reasons. Edward wears his so he wont cut his body with is "hands". And Iris does cause she's not fully complete, eyes and clothing are like the final stage…And fer how Iris will find Edward's castle… You'll just hav ta read ta find out! And I quite understand if yer just reading this but not replin…I used to do the same thing…but I broke that bad habit, for it stimulates the writer to write more! So PLEASE read and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**- Edward isn't mine, BUT Iris is MINE and Edward's so BACK OFF!! LOL!

**Thankyous**-

untouchable1400- Thankye fer once again giving me another great review! #throws confetti# THANKYOU! And I 'ope I answered most of yer questions!

dakotagrl04()- #sticks nasty soap in yer mouth# HA! LOL! Thankye very much fer reviewin! That's what I'm tryin to do. Make it original!! If you'd like, you could give me ideas of what to put in here! But if ye don't, I think my small mind can think of more ideas! Thanks again! And fer replin', I'm updating! Because you all **ROCK**!!   

Chapter 3

         Iris awoke to the cool early morning. By the slight cold and the small amounts of warm sunlight reaching her pale skin, she could tell it was still early morning. This was the time when Iris would be doing her "routine attack", but she pushed it out of head. She didn't want to cry and prevent herself from doing the task at hand. Iris threw the covers away from her slim body and slinked out of her warm bed, walking unsteadily to her door, flinging it open. She walked down the steps, grumbling profanity as she went (as you can tell she is no longer a morning person). She found the kitchen with ease and made herself some hot black coffee, just the way she liked it, to wake her up, which slightly did, but not enough to wake her fully. "What's on the agenda today?" she asked out loud with her always-present sarcasm. She never really had anything to do, other than the gardening and cleaning of the machines. She hated being bored so she still did her chores that her mother had assigned to her years ago. "And ta think I hated them in the past!" she mumbled to herself. But before she could them pesky chores, her conscience started to talk to her. _'I should be getting ready for my trip,'_ her conscience reminded her.  "Oh ya, THAT," she remembered in dismay. "Well, better get packin." It didn't take long for her, about 6 minutes, since she only had 5 things to pack. She put her favorite book, Book of Poems that was written in brail, in a leather duffle bag. Then she packed one of the many letters from Eddy, to show who she was, as well as some clothes. The last thing she packed were her sunglasses, but placed them on her face so people couldn't see her missing eyeballs through the black lenses. Iris walked to the heavy front door, hesitating for a second before remembering her mother's words, and left the castle. She slowly walked past her garden, feeling the lush bushes and tall flowers with her fingertips while saying a soft goodbye to her old home, and walked past the iron gates. As she walked the dirt path of the forest, she remembered her mother taking her through the woods every morning so that she could be accustomed to them. But even with her knowledge of the forest, sticks and rocks always presented a problem as she stumbled to the edge of the woods. Iris knew she had entered open ground, for she could feel the sun's now-bright rays on her soft skin and the rushing wind in her raven-black hair. _'Oooookay…What now?'_ she asked herself. _'Well, I could either go strait through town OR I could go around, which is the long way,'_ it only took her a short 2 seconds for her to come up with an answer. "I hate the long way," she said proudly, feeling her way to a tree where she could change. Iris pulled on a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar so that you could barely see the leather from underneath and slightly-tight blue jeans, her mother's old clothing, over her suite and stepped once again into the open. _'Now lets see. Mom said that I should go straight ahead from here until I start to hear people. That's good enough for me!'_ With this in thought, she headed for the small town called Suburbia in a speed-walk pace.

         As she approached the town, voices of people and barking dogs could be heard. _'Must be gettin close,'_ Iris concluded. Soon the voices ands sounds of cars became a little louder, signaling that she had made it to Suburbia. The houses were of pastel colors and each one had it's own theme. It town seemed like a pleasant place to live, but in reality it was just like every other town. Even though Iris couldn't see what that town looked like herself, she knew right away that something wasn't right. She tried to pick out the closest voice to her standing position and walked towards it. _'This is gonna be interesting,'_ she thought dryly as she came close enough to the person for speaking range. "Excuse me?" Iris asked politely. She could hear the shuffle of feet, but the person didn't say anything, so Iris repeated herself, "Excuse Me? I'm looking for a house?" After a long silence that Iris felt lasted for an eternity, but in reality it was just a couple minutes, the woman finally said something.

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me! My names Kimberly Boggs, and you are?" (Yes, it's the same Kim that was in the movie. I couldn't help myself!) At first Iris had a loss of words, she realized she never talked to people before (other than her mom), but quickly snapped back into reality and tried to act like this wasn't new to her.

"I'm Iris, pleased ta meet ya." Iris put her hand out to shake Kim's hand, not knowing that Kim had already done the same. Kim's hand that was already out to shake was placed at her side again. Kim looked at Iris weird for a while before reaching her hand out once more and shaking her hand.

"I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move here?" Kim asked, looking over Iris quickly before making eye contact again.

"Actually, I'm movin in! I can't seem to find the house though," Iris said, shrugging as she talked.

"Well I can help! What does it look like?" Kim said happily, Iris seemed like an interesting person (If only if she knew how _interesting_) and she could tell that they could become close friends. Thinking back to how her mother had described the place so she lied.

"It looks like a creepy castle the landlord had said." Kim's face dropped

 'Was she talking about Edward's castle?! This can't be possible!' Iris could feel the shock of that statement and tried to get Kim's attention back and laughed silently.

'I guess she knows what I'm talkin about.' Iris loudly cleared her throat, bringing Kim back from her thoughts.

"Um… Why would you be living there?" Kim asked, trying to hide her shock.

"My mom's friend lives there. I'm moving in with them," Iris said with a small smile.

"Oh, well I'll take you there if you want?" Kim suggested, 'Maybe she'll tell me what she's really doing here?' she thought, not believing a word Iris had just said.

"Thanks! That would help a lot!" Iris exclaimed happily, 'Now I wont hav ta worry about me running into anyone!'

"No problem! Lets go then." Kim led the way through the town, ignoring the ever-watchful citizens. "So, where are ya from?" Kim asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Um…" Iris thought quickly for a believable lie, but couldn't think of one, so she decided to tell the truth without giving away what she was, "I lived in the forest back with my mother before she died." Kim gasped in shock, and then pity washed over her beautiful features.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean ta pry!" Kim exclaimed, mentally kicking herself for her stupid curiosity.

"Oh, that's ok. I need to talk about it sometime, don't I? But I'm glad that person was you, since I would really like it if we were friends!" Iris smiled warmly, a smile she hadn't done for years now. It felt good to be happy again.

"Of course we can be friends! I'm very glad you said that!" Kim giggled happily, a huge smile ascending on her delicate face. Iris's smile widened into a grin and giggled too. There fit of giggles finally calmed when the reached the gates of the dark castle. "Here we are! Your new home!" Kim said happily, but her face contorting into concern for her friend standing next to her, and the friend inside the castle.

_'Finally! If this is a hill, I would hate to walk up a mountain! Mom sure doesn't know geography.' _Iris thought with irritation. _'Well, at least I had a **friend** with me for this hike!.' _She couldn't help but smile to herself about having Kim as her first friend.

 "Want me to go with you? It can get a little creepy in there," Kim suggested, wanting to be there to comfort Iris when she met Kim's friend in the attic.

"That's ok. I want to see it for myself. But I'll call ya if I need anything. Hey! Maybe we could do something tonight!" Iris said, clasping her hands together in a praying motion and smiling widely in Kim's direction. Kim's face lit up to this suggestion and quickly agreed before leaving Iris at the gates as Kim walked back to town. _'I got a friend! This is gonna be great!'_ Iris thought excitedly, jumping up and down and giggling loudly. But then her thoughts wondered to the situation at hand. "Ok. I guess it's time to meet my new home," she said after taking a long deep breathe to comfort her nerves, _'Not to mention the people inside,' _she reminded herself. With that thought she became self-conscious. _'What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm lying to them?'_ but she quickly shoved those thoughts away. She walked cautiously past the iron gates and counted how many steps it took her to get to the front steps. _'One, two, three…'_ she counted until she reached the first step and said out loud, "ten." _'Exactly the same as my castle,'_ she perked. Iris went up the eight steps and reached for the door handle, realizing that the door was unlocked when it opened slightly when her hand touched it. She poked her head in first and yelled, "Is any one home?" No answer reached her ears, so she decided to invite herself in. After walking in, being greeted by the coolness of the house and the hard stone floor, she shut the door and locked it. 'There's one thing different compared to my house. No carpeting. Oh well, it don't bother me none since the I can't actually get cold even if I can feel it.' (Yes, she can feel the cold and stuff, but it wont make her shiver or anything like that. I guess that's the perks when yer part machine!) She turned, her back at the door, and felt her way to the stairs, that's when she heard something. She stop dead in her tracks and listened for the sound that had caught her ear. Nothing. She started walking again, reaching the staircase in no time, and started climbing the steps. Halfway up, she heard it again. She stopped and listened again, this time she could hear it coming from somewhere upstairs. It was the sound of metal brushing against metal. _'Scissors?_' she questioned, as the sound seemed to be joined with more sound, footsteps that seemed to be retreating away from the stairs. "Hello?" Iris asked, her courage still intact. Once again, nothing. She started up again, and after reaching the second floor, she realized where she was. 'The attic! This place is the same!' Iris thought happily, but something didn't feel right. A breeze was coming from the ceiling from outside. 'Must be having a leaking problem,' Iris thought with slight disgust. 'I bet they don't even take care of there house!' she thought angrily, not knowing that a pair of black eyes watch her every move. Suddenly she heard the scissors again, coming from the far corner of the room. "Hello?" Iris asked again, slightly irritated. The person could hear the irritation in her voice and started to fidget more with their hands. Iris heard the increase in pace of the sound and decided to walk toward it. Iris walked cautiously to the sound as it got faster pace and louder. "Excuse me? But are you ok?" Iris asked, trying to hide her increasing irritation without much luck, which made the person fidget even more uncomfortably. Iris stopped about a couple feet, she estimated, in front of the person. "Hello?" Suddenly she heard shuffling of someone moving slowly toward her.

"Hello" a voice whispered softly, so soft that a regular person would not have heard it, but she had very good hearing so she heard it clearly. And then the sound of movement and scissors stopped.

"Hello. Are you Edward?" she asked politely and as sweet as possible. After hearing how scared the person was, she didn't want to scare them any worse with her bad temper.

"Yes," he answered softly. Iris let out a quiet breathe, relief showing on her face.

"My names Iris. My mother knew your father. She's dead now, but before she died she told me to come here…" before she could add on to that, the sound of scissors, she realized with horror, started up again and was getting closer. "What is that sound?" she said in a fear stricken voice, her courage leaving her. As it got closer, Iris felt faint with fear.

"I'm not finished," he said, before all went quite.           

A/N- To any confused readers, Iris fainted at that point. And me 'ope

you like cliffies!! LOL! I hate 'em too, but I wanted some suspence

in it. So there ye go! I 'ope ye liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! If ye don't

already know, it's that light blue button at the bottom… PRESS IT!!

I'm not gonna update until I get more than 1 review for this chap!!

Ok, I'll leave ye alone now! Bye… REVIEW!!


	5. Chap 4

A/N- Yay!! Iris 'as FINALLY met Edward! …well…sorta…but she kinda fainted, so technically she didn't exactly, but they _did_ get to the "name exchange part" of the introducin so I guess that's somethin! Now this chapter is partly Edwards POV (point of view) and Iris's, so this will be interestin! So there ye go! PLEASE read and REVIEW!! And if ye do, you will be immortilised in this chapter, and others to come!! Well, your name will be anyway… PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope I'm not beggin #looks at audience while they shake their heads yes# Shit! LOL!

% beginning-end of Edward's POV

# beginning-end of Iris's POV

**Disclaimer- **blah de blah, Edwards not mine, blah de blah, Iris is mine and Edward's… NOOOOO!! #cries#

Thankyous- 

untouchable1400**- **Once again, thankye fer another review! Those are very good questions mate! Fer the one on why she fainted: 1)she doesn't know that he was also created by a scientist, 2)she didn't know he has scissors for hands, and 3)after he said "I'm not finished," she was kinda thinkin he was gonna kill her or somethin. This is an Iris/Edward fic, so there will be romance (as it does tell ye in the summary thing) and other things gonna happen later on… me just hav ta get some courage first. LOL!

Danielle L.B- Thankye fer yer review! If I had to choose no eyes or scissorhands, I don't know what I'd choose! Both hav disadvantages, but they also hav _advantages_ as well! And fer if Iris will every really _see_ Edward………you'll just hav read on wont ya! LOL!  ****

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV (starts a little before Iris faints)**

%%%%%%%%

As I walked torward her cautiously, I heard her voice quiver in fear as she spoke.

"What's that sound?"  the girl asked as she backed away slightly. I stopped and tried to hear what she might be hearing, but I didn't hear anything. Then I remembered my nervous clashing of my scissors, _'Was that the sound she is hearing? Can't she see for herself? I guess it is alittle dark in here, so maybe I should show them and explain myself before she runs off. I hope she doesn't.'_ I raised my scissorhands in front of me, them glinting from the sunlight hitting them, and I spoke comfortingly and also scaried of her reaction.

"I'm not finished." I saw the look of terror on her face as her jaw dropped, looking as if going to scream, but nothing came out. At first I was confused, until her face went unreadable and she started to fall forward. I quickly moved my hands out of the way as she clasped into me chest, and awkwardly placed my arm at her sides under her arms, so she wouldn't full into a heap on the floor. _'What do I do now,'_ I asked myself, but I came up with an idea fast as she started to slide to the floor. Being as careful as possible not to use my hands as I might hurt her, I placed one arm behind her knees and the other on her back below her neck and scooped her into more arms and against my chest, bridal style, and quickly made my way to the fireplace where my bed was located. I gently layed her onto my always-made bed, since I never used the covers as it always presented a problem for my blades, and knelt beside her with a slight grimis on my face. _'Well that was a good first impression Edward!'_ I thought angrly to myself, _'Well, atleast she didn't scream and run away,'_ I reminded myself positively. My thoughts suddenly vanished as I looked at the clothes she was wearing. They weren't scrimpy and shortly cut, but they still showed all her curves. _'And what beautiful curves they are!'_ I thought, but sudden;y felt my face turn scarlet and turned my eyes away from her body. _'Bad Edward! Bad! How can you think such a thing when you had just met her! And like I said, that first impression wasn't a good one.' _My face started to feel normal again and I desided to focus my eyes elsewhere. My eyes roamed over the pale, smooth skin of her face and a thought occurred to me. _'Why is she so pale!'_ Her skin was so white, it reminded me of the face of the moon! I then realized her pigmint was just as pale as mine! My eyes then got fixated on her extremely short hair. It was raven black, as my own, and looked untamed. Her hair was going every direction, some small strands were restin lightly on her face so I desided to brush them away with a single blade. As I did so, I saw that she was wearing glasses with very dark lenses placed in the frames. _'Why is she wearing sunglasses in the dark?' _I thought, coriousity getting the best of me. Using the my scissor-like fingers, I slowly picked them gently off her face, and was shocked at what I saw! Instead of seeing eyelids closed over glimmering eyes, I saw know eyelids with nothing but emptiness were the eyes should have been. My m,outh gapped with horror and made a gasp as I jumped in a slightly-standing-slighly-wobbling position in shock, dropping the glasses in the process, making them scid across the wood floor of the attic loudly. The sound seemed to echo in my ears as I quickly shut my eyes, thinking that when I opened them again, eyelids would be present as well as eyeballs. _'This can't be! I must have imagined,'_ I resoned with myself as I slowly lifted my left eyelid, but my logical thinking was once again mentally slapped as realization seeped into my brain. _'She has NO EYES!! Wait! That's why she fainted! She didn't see my hands in the first place and thought it was something coming at her! Well that makes since,'_ understanding taking over my shock. _"What happened to you?"_ I whispered softly, sadness and pity for the young girl showing on my face. As I stopped shaking with fear, I knelt back down next to her and looked at her face more closely. Her face was kind of thin with well-defined cheekbones peaking from her calm face. Eyes slowly making their way down, they met her mouth. Her lips were a little thin but not too much with a light purple tint to them, which seemed to claim most of my attention. _'I would give anything to see her smile,'_ I thought dreamily. As if to answer my thoughts, her lips slowly lifted into a sweet smile, followed by a cute yawn. Suddenly I began to panic, 'Is she waking up?!' I thought with fear. Her body began to shift on the bed as a hand reached up to smooth back her hair in her waking state_. 'This is gonna be good.'_ I thought dryly as her movement became me awake.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iris's POV 

####################

I slicked my fingers through my short black hair and scratched the scalp. I moved my fingers over my face as the last few hours flew through my head. "Oh god," I whispered as my fear returned. _'Where am I?! Where's Edward?! What was that sound from before?!'_ My thoughts filled with questions of what had happened earlier. That's when I noticed my shades were missing. "SHIT!" I squeaked, feeling the open sockets with delicate fingers. I removed my hands to my sides, feeling a soft bed underneath me. My hands roamed the soft sheeted surface of the bed as my left hand reached the edge of the bed quickly_. 'Must be a twin sized bed,'_ I thought, as my hand that had found the edge started to move through the air, trying to find a wall or anything to indicate where the bed was positioned so that I wouldn't bump into anything if I had to get up and run. At first all I felt was air, then as I reached a little farther I suddenly felt leather at my fingertips. My hand slowly went over the slick surface and went upward to see where it ended. _'What is this? A couch or something? If it is, then why is it so close to the bed that if you got up without looking, you'd probably trip and break yer head open?!'_ I thought angrily, _'This person definitely doesn't know how to situate a room.'_ Suddenly my fingers left the leather, and felt a new texture. _'It feels like………SKIN!!'_ I thought as I snatched my hand back quickly and started shaking with horrendous fear again_. _"Who's there?!" I squeaked, panic making itself known in my quivering voice. Suddenly I heard movement, _'Someone's getting closer!'_ I thought with panic, my shaking becoming more violent.

"Please… Don't be scared," a man's voice whispered softly. It sounded familiar to me.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice still showing fear.

"Yes," his voice said softly again. _'What does he want?'_ I asked myself, fearful of the answer. "Please. Don't hurt me," I said, tears sounding in my voice.

"Shhhh," he cooed softly, "I wont hurt you…What's your name?" I didn't know what to say. _'He isn't going to hurt me? What does he want then?'_

"Iris," I said softly, calming down slightly with the thought that he wasn't going to harm me.

"Oh ya. You said something about yer mother knowing my father?" Edward asked in a more normal voice but it showed a bit of fear in it. _'Why is he so damn afraid? I'm the one that should be afraid! Shouldn't I? …' _Before I could finish my thought, Edward spoke again.

"Ma-may I ask you a-a question Iris?" he stuttered uneasily. _'Is he scared of…me? Why?'_ Confusion swarming my mind as my brow furrowed.

"I-I guess," I stuttered back. _'I'm so confused.'_

"Where are your eyes?" His question caught me off guard. _'How should I put this? **I'm made of dead-human parts and my inventor didn't finish me before she died. Oh ya, and she told me to come here to live with yer family! **I don't think so! But how else do I explain my eyeless sockets?' _my brow furrowed again, _'I guess the truth will just hav ta do. But I'll make sure to leave out the **dead-human** part.'_ 

"Well, I'm not exactly human actually," I stated cautiously. Fallowing this confession, a gasp was heard coming from Edward. _'Yep. He's freaked out now.'_

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion and shock clearly visible. 'Here we go,' I thought with a pang of fear. 'What if thinks I'm a monster or something?' The thought of him screaming and running away didn't sound appealing at all, but I continued anyway.

"I was created by an inventor named Irena Night, but she died before she could place the eyes she made for me into my sockets. Before she died, however, she told me about an inventor named Edward who was a friend of hers I guess. She told me to come here to see him and live with him and his son, who is also named Edward, that being you." Edward didn't talk for a while, which was starting to scary me, but to my relief he finally said something.

"So your like me?" he asked, realization hitting home, while confusion hit mine. _'What is he talking about? Don't tell me I'm speakin to a mentally-challenged person!'_

"No. I'm different. You weren't invented by a scientist of sorts. You were born," I said slowly, trying hard to make him understand. _'Why me? Why?'_

"You don't understand," Edward said with a hint of excitement in his soft voice. "I was also made by an inventor! His name was also Edward!" This really sent me into shock. _'WHAT?!!'_ My brain suddenly stopped. _'How is that possible?!'_

"You mean to tell me that you are also an man-made being?!" I asked in pure shock. _'This is getting even MORE confusin! I hate being confused!'_

"Well… almost," he said with deep sadness.

"What do you mean 'almost'? Didn't yer father finish you yet?" I asked. I was still confused, that's fer sure, but this also intrigued me.

"One day he didn't wakeup… So now I'm left unfinished…like you," he said again in his very sad voice. _'I really feel bad for him!…Wait! What am I thinking?! That's what happened to me too! …But I still feel bad I guess.'_

"You mean you live here all by yerself?" I asked soothingly, sitting up on my elbows from where I had been laying for the past… I don't know… two hours!

"Yes," he whispered softly. _'Poor dude! Man, now I fell like a total asshole! How could I think a sweet guy like Edward could be a murder?! Only me I guess…Wait. What's not finished of him?'_

"Edward?" I asked, finding where he was and putting a reassuring hand on his leather-clad shoulder.

"Yes?" he said, still in his shy whispery voice.

"What's not finished?" I asked, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. _'I don't want to force anything out of the poor guy.'_ To make it easier on him, I gave him a small smile, which seemed to help when his shy voice once again spoke.

"My hands. Their not human hands. They're more like scissor-like hands. Are you afraid of me?" Edwards voice seemed afraid and cracked a little at his question. _'Was I scared of him?'_ I thought quizzically, _'No.'_

"Not anymore Edward. Sooooo… You were the one making the snipping sounds then?" I had realized that his hands could hav been that slashing sound that had made me pass out in fear.

"I do that when I'm afraid or nervous. I'm very sorry for scaring you before. I didn't know you couldn't…see," he stuttered, cautiously saying the word 'see' so as to not hurt my feelings_. 'HOW SWEET!!'_ I thought as a sweet smile graced my face. I lightly put a hand to Edward's face, rubbing gently on his cheek. _'His skin is so soft,'_ I thought without realizing the tension in his face as I touched his cheek.

"What-what are you doing?" he breathed, leaning slightly into my touch. _'What **am** I doing?'_ I asked myself, _'Think Iris! Think!'_ I repeated to myself to find a quick answer to his question.

"I'm gonna try to see you. This is how I see. By touching," I said finally. _'Good save Iris.'_ He didn't say a word as my other hand met his face aswell, feeling the soft skin under my fingertips. My hands slowly roamed his face, getting a mind of their own as one traced his well-pronounced cheekbones, and as the other traced his ear and made it's way into his hair. It was thick and sticking straight up in untamable clumps. _'Well that's understandable since he can't really brush it,'_ I thought as I suddenly felt long thin bumps,_ 'Are those scars?'_ I decided to ask him, "Edward, why do you have scars on yer face?" concern straining my voice as I spoke.

"I cut myself sometimes," he answered again breathlessly. _'I think someone's enjoying himself,'_ I thought, stifling a laugh at the thought as I noticed where my hand had gone now. I caught it sliding down the bridge of his nose and started tracing his thin lips. I quickly took my fingers away from his lips and placed them on his cheek again. _'Bad Iris! Bad! You barely no the guy and yer already leading him on!'_ I cursed myself as I found his closed eyelids. I began to get overwhelmingly sad. _'Edward is so lucky to have eyes. He could wake up every morning with the sun his eyes, while I wakeup to the grim darkness.'_ I returned my hands back in my lap and started to sniffle and small sobs escaped my lips.

####################

**Author's POV: **

Edward opened his eyes to see a crying Iris. "What's the matter Iris?" he asked with great concern. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ he asked himself, feeling horrible to see Iris so sad. She lifted her head up in Edward's direction and stifled another sob as she spoke.

"It's not you Edward. It's just me," she said, trying to smile, but came out as a weak smile to asure him. _'I hate being sad! Why can't I ever be happy?!'_ Iris thought angrily, then her conscience spoke up, _'Because I have know reason to be happy.'_ Iris shook her head slightly in understanding, forgetting the very concerned Edward still staring at her_. 'I want her to smile again. It lit up her face with a beautiful glow!'_ Edward thought dreamily as a small smile showed on his face. A smile that had never been shown for years until today. _'To bad she can't see me,'_ he thought sadly, but then realized something, _'Wait! That's a good thing! Now she wont run away because of what I look like!'_ his conscience reminded him happily. Edward was pushed out of his thoughts as he heard Iris sob again. Her head was bowed, her body shaking with each sob.

"Tell me what's the matter…Please?" he asked politely, with concern still strong in his voice. _'Please tell me Iris,'_ he pleaded in his head. She looked up at him again, _'I'd do anything to actually see his face,' _she pleaded to the heavens, but know answer was given, again. Just by feeling his face she could tell that he was very hansom. She tried to keep the sobs and her sadness from showing in her voice as she spoke.

"Edward, what color are yer eyes?" Edward was caught off guard, once again that day, by her question. Realization and pity showed as he answered her simple question.

"They are dark brown, sometimes black," he said, not meaning to sound sad as he did. _'That's why she's sad! I wish she wouldn't be sad,'_ he wished thoughtfully as he added, _'At least she has hands. I would give anything to feel her soft hair and her pale skin without harming her in the process.'_

"What 'bout yer hair?" Iris asked again. _'I want to make a mental picture in my head. At least I can see him that way.'_ Edward was catching on to what she was doing so he decided to give her as much detail that he could think of.

"I have black hair like yours. My skin is as pale as yours also. I'm wearing a leather suite my father made for my years ago so I wouldn't cut my body up," he finished describing himself as she nodded her head in thought.

"We hav more in common than what I thought," Iris stated with a sweet smile on her purple lips, sadness no longer in her voice. _'Somethin about him makes me smile. Why?'_ she asked herself in slight confusion with also happiness at this thought. She started to lift her blouse upward, which Edward definitely noticed. He started to panic, _'What is she doing?!'_ But his nerves calmed when he noticed a familiar material underneath the silk shirt.

"Why do you where that over your suite?" he asked blushingly, _'I thought I was gonna faint! She should really worn me before she does stuff like that.'_

"I didn't want to look out of place when I strolled into Suburbia, did I? I get enough attention with my pale skin and eyeless-ness already!" Iris laughed at the sarcasm in that statement. Edward joined with a small laugh since he doesn't laugh much. _'I like her laugh,'_ he thought, a sweet smile plastered on his face. Edward then remembered the situation at hand.

"Are you ok now? Do you need anything?" he asked with slight concern. _'He's such a gentleman,'_ Iris thought happily, _'A point for the dead guy.'_

"I'm good. I think I can get up now," she said as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side, her feet touching the cold wood floor. Edward got up and backed away slightly so she could stand. He watched her with curious eyes as she lifted herself from the bed in a standing position. Iris wobbled a little but other than that, she was fine. She perked up her ears, listening for any sound that may be far or near her position, but the only sound was Edwards nervous breathing and the snipping of his blades. "Are you nervous of me Edward?" Iris asked in an innocent voice, a laugh being stifled with a little cough.

"A-a little," he said honestly, which made Iris smile wider. _'Poor guy.'_

"Well, don't be. I wont hurt me, as you said you wouldn't hurt me," Iris said, innocents still in her musically smooth voice. _'I bet she's a beautiful singer,'_ he thought dreamily and quickly shook his head. _'I got to stop thinking thoughts like that.'_ "So is it ok?" Iris suddenly asked, making Edward come back to the present.

"What?" he asked, a little confused by her question.

"Bout me stayin here for a while?" she reminded him. At first he looked a little taken a back but quickly understood. He shook his head quickly.

"Of course you can stay here! Let my show you the guest room!" Edward said excitedly. He was syked that she still wanted to stay even after what happened earlier. He walked across the room, turning his head to see Iris following him, so he kept going as he exited the attic and made his way to the guest room across from his. Iris followed his soft footsteps as they made there way into another room across from his. The air in the room was warmer compared to the attic but was still a little chilly. Edward's footsteps suddenly stopped and he turned back to her, seeing a confused expression on her face. "This will be your room! It's not as big as the attic but it is still pretty big. I hope it's ok?" he said as she moved to a wall and started to memories it.

"It's perfect Edward. Thank you," she smiled, leaving the wall and moving toward where his voice came from. She could here his nervous breathing and snipping as she got closer to him until she was a foot away. She quickly rapped her arms around him, giving him a loving hug as she said, "Thank you for being a good friend Edward." At first Edward hesitated but slowly rapped his arms about her waist to return her hug. A flashback suddenly popped into his mind…

Flashback 

Kim walked torward him, sadness appearing in her eyes as she approached him. "Hold me," she said with only sadness that made Edward want to cry. He started to, but remembered his sharp scissors and bit his bottom lip in depression

"I can't" he said quietly as he turned from her, hiding the grief in his eyes. He walked to a corner where a window was conveniently put and looked out it. As he stared out into the night and the twinkling colors of the Christmas lights on the homes, Kim walked toward him and stood in front of him, her eyes holding the same grief Edward's were. She quickly took his arms and pulled them apart. She moved between them and rapped them around her waist as she also rapped her own around his shoulders. Edward was a little shocked, but quickly pulled her closer to him as he laid his head in hers. That was the most perfect moment he had ever felt since his father's death.

End of Flashback 

After the memory was over, he felt the same sensation as he held Iris in his arms. Iris and Edward stepped back from their hug after a few seconds and smiled at each other in contentment. Edward realized what time it was and knew he should give her privacy so she could tend to examining her room. "I'll go now so you can get some rest," he said with a slight bow, walking quickly to the door. Before he opened it, he turned one last time to see Iris turned to him. "I'll come by later to see how you are," he said softly with a smile, then exited the room, closing the door behind him. Iris suddenly remembered her plans with Kim and came up with an idea_. 'Lucky for me Kim was smart enough to give me a cell phone and her number for emergencies,'_ she thought happily as she dialed the number, which luckily was written in brail. The dial tone was all she heard until a female voice came on the other end.

"Hello?" Kim asked. Kim was lying on her bed watching reruns when her cell started to go off. She grumbled under her breathe with frustration as she grabbed it off the side table. 'Who could be calling me at 9:00 at night?' Her question was quickly answered.

"Hey Kim! It's me Iris! Is too late to get together?" Iris asked on the other end. Kim could tell Iris was excited by her giddy tone and she started to giggle as well and forgot all about Edward being in the house with Iris.

"Of course it's not too late! What do ya wanna do? Oh!! I have the perfect idea! We can double date to a café not too far from here! Do think you can find a guy by 10:00, or do you want me to find you a date?" Kim asked with excitement that equaled Iris's. Iris was astonished, _'Is she psychic or somethin?! That's exactly what I was gonna to suggest! Oh well.' _

"That's a great idea! And no. I can find my own guy thank you very much," Iris said with mock cockiness.

"Someone sounds cocky! Ok, meet me at the base of the hill… er, mountain… what ever it is, at 9:55, k?" Kim said with a loud laugh_. 'I doubt she can find I guy in that short of time, but I wont judge her, **yet**.'_

"Ha! Ok! See ya then!" Iris hung up after Kim said bye, and she started jumping up and down excitedly. "This is gonna be soo fun! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees Edward!" but Iris quickly clamped a hand on her mouth, laughing in it as she tried to calm herself down. She then started to memories her room, which was quite hard with mischievous thoughts going through her mind. _'Edward my boy! Get ready! Cause after I'm done with you, you'll be a completely different Edward! Not that he's all that bad now!'_ she thought excitedly, her giggles coming back at fool force as she went through drawers of a dresser she found in a corner. She pulled out a pair of scissors and a comb, another mischievous grin forming on her face as she thought about things to do to him.

I 'ope ye all liked this one! Yes, I know, all they pretty much did was talk,

talk, and move to another room. But it's been a long time since Edward and Iris

spoke to any one so this make up fer those long isolated years! I haven't decided on

if I should give Edward a hair cut or just comb it so it's at least not standing strait up. Don't

get me wrong though! He looks very cute with his own hairstyle, but I think a new dew is in order,

don't you? So give me ideas on hairstyles of it's not too much to ask! Also, if any of ye want ta make

a suggestion on what restraunt ye want them to go to, I'd be much obliged! Anyhoo, like me said before,

I wont update unless I get more than 1 reply! That's not too much ta ask is it? PLEASE REVIEW!!

You guys ROCK!!

Rachel


	6. Chap 5

A/N- 'Ello me crew of readers and reviewers! Here's ya another chappy that me hope you'll like! This one took me a little while, since there's a lot of uneasiness between Edward and Iris, but I did it! Ya guys who are replyin are really making my day, and helping me to keep goin with this fic. So thanks a bunch! "Drinks all 'round!" Keep up the replyin, and I'll keep up the writin! K? 

**Disclaimer:** #sniff# I'm stealing Edward tonight! So HA!! LOL!

**Thankyous:**

Danielle L.B- Thankye fer yer reply! I hav adopted ye into me pirate crew, so be happy! lol! And yes, Kim and Iris are friends, but some "clashing" will occur #hint hint#. And fer the rating, so far most of the R-ness is because of the foul language. Iris is such a potty mouth! LOL! But don't worry, other chapters will show the other reasons why it's rated R. #wink#

untouchable1400- Ye are a loyal reviewer and I am glad ta hav ye as part of me merry crew! And since ye don't think Edward would look right with a new due, I guess I'll leave it just fer you! Oh and I still need an idea fer a restraunt (out of Suburbia) fer our merry group to go ta! Ideas would be much obliged! Thankye again, and on with the story!… ****

Chapter 5 

Ten minutes after hanging up with Kim, Iris was still in her room, thinking what tonight will bring. She had already memorized the room, feeling it's stonewalls; it's elegant furnishing, and the soft red carpet. She was now sitting on her queen-sized bed, lying on the soft fluffy pillows, thoughts of tonight fading as she remembered Edward's sweet voice. _'I wonder if he has a suite? Other than what he's wearin now that is.'_ she thought skeptically. She couldn't help but giggle, thinking of Edward in a suite and tie was going to be quite a sight to behold. But when she thought that, her lower lip quivered and trembled with sadness. _'I'll never be able to see him, or anything in that matter.' _After a couple minutes, her sadness began to dissipate as she tried to focus on the moment at hand. She didn't want her mind to linger on sad thoughts. _'Anyways, who knows what the future holds, right?'_ Iris thought positively. Then she thought of how she was going to bring up the "Going Out" topic. _'Now that's gonna be a challenge._' As she thought of ways to bring it up the next time she saw him, Iris didn't have to wait too long. She didn't notice the door peek open, since her thoughts were pretty much distracting her. Iris was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone on the other side of her bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" a silky soft voice came through the small opening of the door. Iris knew right away that the sweet voice belonged to none other that Edward.

"Of course you can come in Edward," she said sweetly. The door slowly opened all the way, revealing a slightly blushing Edward. He smiled warmly at Iris as he saw her sitting on her bed. A beautiful smile spreading on her lips on her half shadowed face. The moonlight started to peek through small clouds and shown through the window, not far from where Iris was sitting, casting a brilliant light on her porcelain skin, making her shine with a unnatural glow. Edward's breathe caught in his throat at the site in front of him.

"She's an angel!" he whispered to himself breathlessness, not realizing that Iris had very acute hearing and heard him clearly. Iris blushed in slight embarrassment, her smile widening so that her sparkling white teeth showed. Edward realized his mistake as he saw these changes on her facial features and blushed a crimson red, his face burning as if on fire. An uncomfortable silenced followed, which only lasted a couple minutes before Iris finally decided to break the unbearable quiet. 

"Edward, I would really like ta ask ya a question, if it's not too late?" she said with a sweet smile. But her tone of voice made Edward think something was going on and wondered what she might be thinking.

"Yes. Erm, I mean it's not too late," he stuttered, feeling awkward at what Iris might be thinking.

"Edward, I can here yer hands. Are you ok?" Iris said with concern. She didn't know why he was always nervous around her. _'Must be a guy thing,'_ she thought, shrugging her shoulders as if to answer her question.

"Yes. I'm fine. Are you fine?" Edward stuttered again, feeling still a little nervous around her.

"Edward, are you going to stand by the door all night? Or are you gonna come in and stay a while?" Iris said with a bit of sarcasm. She smiled a sweet smile that she knew would ease his nerves, it seemed that way anyway. Her assumption was right when he walked in the room slowly and shut the door quietly, still standing near the door.

"Please. Sit," she said, patting a spot next to her on the bed. Edward's nervousness came again as he walked toward the bed and sat down next to her, his scissors snipping nervously away in the air. Iris could here his nervousness and cautiously took his hand in hers, making sure not to get cut by the extremely sharp blades. Edward's snipping died down and his heart began to beat a little normally at her touch. Edward cleared his throat, trying to not become nervous again and started to speak.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked, his shyness returning and taking over his nervousness. Edward's bowed head looking up at Iris in aw. From this close proximity he could see her beautiful face and Iris could tell his nervousness was gradually coming back. _'I hav to do something fast before he's too nervous that he faints,'_ Iris thought with a little smile.

"Would you like to do something tonight?" Iris suggested as he watched her unfazed smile that revealed her pearly white teeth. Edward gulped another nervous gulp, trying to chase away his nervousness before he spoke.

"Like what?" Edward asked, his nervousness and shyness clear in his soft voice. _'I hope tonight brings him out of his shell a little,'_ she hoped, feeling sorry that Edward was probably like this with everyone.

"Well, when I first came here I met someone…" Iris started, as Edward's jealousy of whom it could be rose, "Her name is Kim and we became good friends." Edward let out a long breath of relief he didn't know he was holding, which maid Iris smile more. Then she continued, "She has come up with a great idea for tonight! But first I need to ask you a question. Have you every been in Suburbia?" she didn't want to ask, but she had to know if he'd ever been there before so she wouldn't get too lost in the town. Edward looked sadly at the floor, remembering the day he left his home to stay with a woman named Mrs. Boggs. She was a very kind woman, but the town had driven him away many years ago.

"Yes," he said shortly in a monotone of voice. Iris was a little taken off guard, but smiled nonetheless. _'Well, that's a good thing I guess,'_ she thought before continuing her questioning.

"When? Do you know a Kim Boggs?" Iris asked, excitement rising within her. Edward thought of how to answer before speaking.

"Many years ago. The people didn't like me. You know Kim?" he suddenly asked with a bit of strain in his voice. _'He knows Kim?'_ she thought quizzically.

"Yes. She's really nice and we've become good friends! She wanted to get together tonight! And I wanted to know if you would like to come with?" Iris hoped, gripping his hand a little tighter in plead. He didn't feel the tightening of his hand, but Edward could here the excitement about going with him to someplace in suburbia. Just the thought of going back there made his stomach flop in terror. _'They wanted to kill me many years ago! What if they see me and come after me again! But what if they go after Iris? She is just like me!'_ just the thought made Edward cringe. Iris could feel the uneasiness in the air and decided to break the silence. "Sooooo… Will you come with me? Where gonna grab something to eat… We don't hav ta go if you don't want to," Iris added, a little sad at the possibility of not going out to see Kim again. Edward could tell that she was really looking forward to going and he didn't want to make her sad. _'But they'll find out that I'm not really dead! Maybe I should tell her about last time. When I first met Kim,'_ he thought, his emotion warring against each other.

"First, I think you should know some things…about the first and last time I went there. It's important that you know, Iris," he said with sadness straining his voice in the process. Iris felt a little confused, but heard the sadness in his shaking voice so she decided to here him out. He told her about Mrs. Boggs finding him and bringing him home to live with her kind family, Kim being among them. He explained all the experiences he never forgot and the ones that he wish he could forget but couldn't. He told Iris of the love he felt for Kim and the heartache he felt when he never saw her again. As he told her all things that happened to him those many years ago, Iris couldn't help but feel many emotions toward him. One was sadness and understanding when he told her about his father not being able to finish him because of his death. Her other emotions were jealousy and hatred. She felt jealous that he had loved her best friend Kim and seemed to still love her as he spoke of the heartache he went through. Then a pang of hatred came as he told her about the lies and the evil things the town's people had done to him.

After he had finished his emotional story, Iris was still at a loss of words. _'What am I gonna due?! What if Kim still has feelings for Edward too?!'_ she thought frantically. But then she abruptly stopped her thoughts as she realized something, _'Wait! Edward is just my friend, right? I shouldn't be jealous! I should be happy for Edward!'_ Iris tried to reason, but deep down, her heart was saying other wise. A slight touch of Edward's blade brought Iris back to the present. Edward looked at her with worry, _'Did I say something wrong?' _he asked himself with worry, but quickly pushed it aside. Edward brushed another stray hair away from her face again with a blade, looking deep into her sockets. He didn't think they were grotesque in any way. It made her unique just like himself and made him feel more comfortable with her. Not because she couldn't see him, but because she also understood how it feels to be incomplete and alone. Iris moved her head toward him and smiled another sweet smile before replying.

"Do you still want to go? We can always go somewhere out of town so no one knows our names?" Iris suggested, placing another hand on top of his hands. Edward smiled with excitement at this thought. _'Maybe this time will be different…with Iris!'_ his excitement showing as he started bouncing a little on the bed. Iris mirrored his excitement, as she too started bouncing and giggling on the bed. Edward smiled wider as she got up from the bed and started jumping up and down; giggling hysterically before she finally came to a stop and looked at him innocently. Edward realized that every time she gave him that look, she had something mischievous in mind. "Edward? Do you have any formal wear? Like a tux or something?" she asked, her innocents still trying to hide the mischievous thoughts in her mind. Edward thought a moment before replying.

"My father had a tux," he said consciously, he didn't know what she was thinking and it kind of made him feel an emotion he never felt before. He couldn't quite put a blade on it (A/N had to do it! lol!) but it didn't seem like a bad feeling. Iris's once beautiful smile turned into a semi-evil grin and walked to the door and opened it, looking back at Edward and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well then, go put it on and I'll find something to wear." Edward hesitated for a second before nodding and leaving the room, heading toward his father's old chambers.

After 20 minutes had gone by, Iris had found a silk black dress that came to her knees, with its web-like design on the lower part, among her mother's old clothes. The top was cut low so you could see a little cleavage and the long sleeves had a slit that started at the cuff and ended at the shoulder. _'Mom had great taste back in her day!'_ Iris quipped happily as she felt the material with her fingers. She had taken off her suite for the first time and decided it was time for a change. _'That thing was kinda itchy,'_ she thought while making a disgusted look. _'Thank goodness that I don't sweat! Other wise, I'd be stinkin ta high heaven in that getup!'_ After brushing her short hair, making sure that the strays were tucked behind her ears, she walked to the bedroom door.

Edward was walking around his room in his father old tuxedo, feeling a little awkward in it since he was used to wearing his suite 24-7. He had taken off the stiff leather suite, with a little trouble but not too much for him to handle, and put on a white button up shirt (A/N which he couldn't button by the way) and slipped on the black suite jacket, tearing the sleeves a little as he slipped his bladed hands through the sleeves. He was still confused on how he would be able to blend in with his scissorhands, but he believed in Iris's judgment. As he walked, feeling the smooth cloth of his black dress pants rubbing against his thighs, he decided he liked his new clothing. _'At least I don't have to wobble when I have to go somewhere,'_ Edward thought as he remembered the tightness of the leather would make it hard to walk, or even run, without getting some kind of wedgey. It was quite uncomfortable. He walked over to a broken mirror he had found in the lab, making sure everything was accounted for. _'Shoes? Check. Pant? Check. Jacket? Check. Shirt…'_ Edward looked down to find the buttons were yet to be buttoned, showing his pale smooth chest and his bowtie yet to be tied. "Iris can help me with those I guess," Edward said out loud to himself, not realizing someone had entered his room.

"Help with what?" Edward whirled around in surprise, to find Iris in a stunning dress looking over at him with a large grin on her face. He couldn't help but blush. Iris was wearing a very beautiful dress that was tight in all the right places. Edward shook his head to regain control of his mind and eyes again, which at the time couldn't help but look at her magnificent figure and think of things he never thought before. Walking slowly toward her, he began to stutter in embarrassment.

"M-my b-buttons on m-my shirt and m-my tie." Iris smiled at him with compassion and walked closer to him, reaching out to him with a single hand. Once she felt his chest, she silently gasped at the feeling of smooth skin. Edward watched her as she placed another hand on his chest, feelings and emotions filling his senses. Iris moved her hands apart, finding the opening of the shirt and started to button up his shirt. Then she tied his bowtie, having a little trouble since she had never tied one before, but did a pretty good job in the end. Edward didn't realize that he was holding his breath the whole time until he let out a silent long breath. After finishing the buttons of his shirt and tie, she looked up at him with that sweet smile Edward loved, and took his wrist in her left hand.

"Ready?" Iris asked, still smiling up at him. Edward felt a little weak and had a hard time speaking until he finally spoke.

"Yes," he said with a smile of his own spreading in anticipation on his face.

           After a short argument, Iris decided to leave his hair as is. _'At least he's not wearin that leather suite,'_ Iris thought as she gave in to his reasoning that his hair was off limits… Well not in those exact words, but whatever. They walked side-by-side, Edward helping Iris down the steps of the staircase a little, as they made their way to the front door. Suddenly Iris remembered something that she left in her bedroom.

"Shit. I forgot my sunglasses. Edward I need to…" but Edward cut her off with a soothing, "Shhhhh." Iris looked up at him in worry. He knew what she was worried about.

"Iris, Kim is going to find sometime," he said in a soothing and logical voice. Iris sighed in agreement.

"But what if… What if people stare? I can feel when someone is staring at me, ya know," Iris said with a sad tone. She didn't want Kim to find out about her handicap, but she knew Kim would find out sooner or later. Edward looked down at her, since she was about a foot shorter then him, a concerned smile on his face. He brought a single blade up, sweeping raven hair away from her face lightly. A small smile formed on her sad face, shaking her head in agreement. He suddenly produced a pair of black shades from behind his back and placed them gingerly on her beautiful face. Iris suddenly beamed, realizing the sunglasses on her face and quickly gave him a hug. She mumbled a thank you in his jacket, as he rapped his arms protectively around her waist. He suddenly felt the need to protect her from harm as he thought of the restraunt they were going to and the people there.

"I wont let anything happen to you, Iris," he whispered softly in her ear, making a shiver creep down her spine. _'How can he make me shivers like that?'_ Iris asked herself. They suddenly realized they were yet to open the front door. Blushing slightly, Edward unlocked the door and pushed it open, bring the night sky into view. A cool breeze nipping at Iris's legs and ruffling Edward's hair as they stood in the doorway.

"What time is it?" Iris asked softly, hoping that they hadn't made Kim wait too long.

" 9:55. Why?"

"Nothin. Do you see Kim anywhere?"  Edward looked into the darkness, shadows from the brilliantly shaped foliage dancing on the ground. He suddenly saw two figures in the distance, near the iron-gate. Looking back at Iris with fear slightly apparent in his voice.

"Yes."                                                            

"Edward, don't you worry. Everything will be alright," Iris said in a consoling voice, squeezing his wrist in her hand to reassure him. Edward felt braver with Iris with him and smiled down at her. He lifted her hand in his wrist to his lips and kissed it. Iris couldn't help but make a small giggle at this gesture, _'He's such a gentleman.'_ Stepping beyond the doorway, they made their way toward the people at the gates. Kim saw Iris right away. She smiled happily and ran up to her in eagerness. She stopped abruptly as she noticed the man with Iris. Kim's mouth dropped a little at the sight of Edward, she hadn't seen him in 10 years and he hadn't changed a bit. Edward smiled, a little nervous at their reunion, but remembered Iris, and felt a little better.

"Hey Kim! I think you already know my date?" Iris pointed at Edward. Kim only shook her head, still a little shocked at seeing him again. Iris could since the uneasiness between them and decided to help.

"Helooooo? Kim? Anyone there?" Iris said sarcastically as she waved her in Kim's face, knocking Kim out of her thoughts. Kim blushed and smiled at Iris, then Edward.

"It's good to see you again Edward," Kim said happily, realizing how much she missed seeing him. The she realized that he wasn't wearing his leather suite he always wore when she first met him. Edward saw the confusion on her face as she looked at his suite.

"Iris said I should change my look," he answered her confused expression. Kim only nodded and cleared her throat nervously, prying her eyes off Edward and back to Iris's sweet face. Suddenly Iris's smile dropped at turned serious and sad.

"Kim, I need to show you something before we go."

"Ok? What is it?" Kim asked in a concerned voice. She felt something was wrong with her friend and she wanted to help. _'Here we go,'_ Iris thought nervously as she slowly pulled the shades from her face. A gasp of fear was heard from Kim as she looked into the empty eye sockets. Kim's mouth tried to form words but instead she resembled a fish gasping for water. Clearing her throat loudly, Kim started to speak in a concerned and scared whisper.

"W-what happened to you?!"

"Kim, I want you to understand… I'm like Edward here… I was also created by a scientist… but as you can see, wasn't fully finished," Iris said in a nervous tone. 'Please don't be scared of me!' she pleaded to herself. Kim gaped at her, again, absorbing what Iris just said. Shaking herself mentally, Kim placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you!" Iris said happily, breathing out a long breath she was holding in. She smiled happily as she placed her shades back on her face. Kim started to laugh.

"I would have never none you were blind, you know that?" Iris just laughed and embraced Kim in a tight hug. Kim hugged her back, feeling closer to Iris now than ever before. Kim pulled away slowly; gabbing Iris's free hand and dragged her and Edward to her own date.

"Iris? Edward? I would like you to meet my date, Seth," Kim exclaimed happily as she looked at her friends and her date. Seth had short, spiked, light-brown hair, muscular build, and deep green eyes, and with those same eyes he looked over at Iris and then Edward in curiosity. He looked at Iris the longest, looking her over and memorizing her curves and pale features. 'Damn,' he thought with a mischievous toothy grin on his thin lips. He looked at Edward with not much interest, until he saw the knives in his hands.

"What the fuck?!!!" Seth practically screamed, trembling in fear. Edward winced at the scream and started to explain until Kim interrupted him.

"Seth! Calm down. Those are Edward's hands. Understand?" Kim said as she rapped her arms around his waist and looked into his jade eyes with her honey ones.

"Are ye telling me… that yer mate here has knives fer fingers?" he asked with an accent Iris never heard before. It interested her, but didn't think more of it.

"Scissors. And yes I am. He was born this way," Kim said, releasing him from her hug but still gazing into his eyes. Seth looked back at Edward and his scissorhands, and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry mate. Didn't mean ta freak out anything. Ye just surprised me is all," Seth apologized, feeling a little awkward and a little embarrassed at him getting scared and not keeping his cool.

"That's ok. Where are we going?" Edward said with a kind smile. _'Don't worry Seth. I get that a lot,'_ he thought sadly.

"Well, I hav an idea!" Iris said with excitement, still holding Edward's wrist protectively. She didn't know why, but she felt like she should protect him in anyway possible.

"And that would be, luv?" Seth asked with a sly grin. He thought Iris was hott in all levels. _'She's gonna be mine,'_ he thought evilly. He thought of all the ways he could get her to be with him, and away from this freak called Edward. _'This is gonna be too easy,'_ he thought cockily.

"Well, since Edward can't go anywhere in Suburbia, since past experiences disapprove of it, I think we should go somewhere out of town," Iris suggested.

"Good idea Iris. Come on you guys, I'll drive!" Kim agreed with enthusiasm that made Iris giggle. _'I love her,'_ Iris thought happily, _'She's such a cool friend!'_ They all nodded in approval and started walking towards Kim's yellow Bug. Edward led Iris to the car as Seth brought up the rear. He kept glancing at Iris's and Kim's butts, comparing. _'Iris definitely 'as a nice arse!'_ Seth grinned to himself. He then saw Edward lean down to Iris and whispered something in ear, making her giggle. Seth frowned, _'Ed's gotta go,'_ he thought evilly.

Thanks to ye who are replin! It soooo means A LOT to me! So, what do ye think? Uh oh! Seth has evil thoughts bout poor Edward! This is gonna be goooood! I mean…. That's horrible! LOL! Like me said before, ideas fer a restraunt fer them to go to would be great!! PLEASE REPLY me crew! Cause if ye don't, ye wont be getting any new updates anytime soon! #hint#


	7. Chap 6

A/N Alright me merry crew, tis another happy chap from yer captain! lol! I hav been working on this on and off but it seems quite good… Although that is just the writer's opinion, what really matters is reader's opinion, right? So PLEASE read and review!! Oh, and don't hurt me fer Seth's heritage… ye will understand when ye read it. #hides under bed# Disclaimer: read the first page because I'm not sayin it again. It's just down right depressin! Thankyous: 

Lady Chaos- Well, thanks fer the compliment, mate! And as fer yer questions…… Yer answers will be revealed in later chaps! Muhahahaha!! LOL!

untouchable1400- I'm glad ye hate Seth!….I mean…… #grins# You think you hate him now? Just you wait! Muhahahaha!! LOL! And thanks fer the list of restraunts! They give me an idea!

Hikara- Thanks!! And as ye wished, here yer delayed update!!

Danielle L.B- Oh, and Seth doesn't no about her "eyeless-ness"……yet! And thanks fer ALL of these replies!! You guys ROCK!!!!

Now, here's yer update, me merry crew!

Chapter 6 

           In Kim's company, silence was never an option. The car was either filled with laughter, conversation, or loud upbeat music. In Iris and Edward's case, it was laughter and conversation. Kim asked many questions, like how they met, what they talked about, and if they were just friends or more. Lets just say, she's quite nosey. But Iris and Edward answered all of her questions with ease, with a little hesitation when it came to their relationship.

"Well," Iris started with a little hesitation, "right now, we're very good friends. Best friends really! Right Edward?" Edward looked at her with a sweet smile, that Kim had never seen before whenever he lived with her family long ago, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Iris is a very nice person. Much like you Kim!" Edward said with sheer happiness. He was glad to be able to be with his old friend, Kim, and his new friend, Iris, but deep down, Edward's heart knew his true feelings. Iris smiled happily as she heard this, she was glad Edward was having as good of a time as she was. Iris's happiness was also joined by Kim's, but she also felt a pang of sadness and a little jealousy. 'He only thinks of me as a friend?' Kim asked herself sadly. She wished it was more than friendship, but then she turned and saw Seth's smiling face. 'What am I moping about?! I have a boyfriend! A sweet, generous, and handsome boyfriend at that!' she reminded herself, bring a a big smile to her face. 'I must remember that.' Seth turned to Iris and started a conversation with her, sneaking peeks down her low-cut dress in the process (such a pirate thing to do. lol! You'll get what I'm sayin soon #wink#).

"So, where are ye from, luv?" Seth said, winking at her, but didn't seem to faze her for some reason he didn't understand. Iris smiled in his direction.

"I'm actually from a castle not far from here myself! My mother told me to go to live with Edward and his father when she past on. She died a few years ago. It was a very sad time, but Edward here is helping through it." Iris said, smiling sadly at the memory.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Miss Iris. But I'm also very glad to have gotten the pleasure of meetin ye too," Seth said consolingly, patting her hand that was resting on her knee kindly. Iris smiled warmly, putting her own hand on his and giving it a slight squeeze in thankfulness.

"Thank you." Seth smiled warmly at her again and removed his hand from hers, while turning his attention to a smiling Edward.

"So, Ed, 'ow long has it been since ye last stepped foot in our fair town?" Seth asked, exaggerating the word "fair". It was apparent that he hated the town he lived in. It was way too pleasant and quiet. Once he turned 29, which would be next year, he wanted to move to a big city, like New York. He hated the gossip and the constant prying of the neighbors in other people's lives.

           Edward thought a moment, but couldn't remember how long it had been since his first arrival in Suburbia. He had tried to block out the awful memories for so long, that he couldn't come up with an accurate answer. That when Kim came to the rescue. She remembered exactly how long it had been since Edward's disappearance in her life. It had broken her heart.

"It has been exactly 10 years. And I must say, Edward, you haven't changed a bit," Kim said brightly. She had missed him so much and was very happy to be able to see him again. Edward smiled at her words and she smiled back.

"You haven't changed that much either Kim," he said truthfully. She really hadn't changed much in Edward's eyes. She still had that voice like a songbird, her warm smile, and her eyes still held that spark that he had seen 10 years ago. She did, however, have some differences since their last meeting. Her hair was a darker shade from her strawberry-blond hair and her 18 year old body was now the body of a 28 year old. She still looked beautiful in his eyes, but he still didn't get the same feelings as when he first saw her. Now he only got them when he was around Iris, but she also made him feel other emotions he had never felt before, like the heating of his body when she held his hand or touched his bare skin. It seemed a mystery to him, a mystery that is soon to be solved.

"So, where are we going to eat me merry crew?" Seth chimed in, making everyone laugh at his pirate-like antics.

"Well, I know of a place not far from Suburbia. It nice, and cheap, all good necessities!" Kim said as they finally left Suburbia. Iris, feeling her curiously getting the best of her yet again, decided to question Seth.

"So, Seth, where did you get yer ascent?" she asked with a innocent smile. Seth smiled at her innocents, _'This is gonna be too easy,'_ he repeated cockily as he smiled back at her with a mischievous grin of his own.

"Well, me ascent is mainly from me heritage. Ya see, me father was a pirate," Iris quickly cut him off.

"You mean to tell me, that the stories of pirates are real?!" she asked incredulously. Seth nodded his head with pride and continued his story.

"Me great-great-grandfather was Captain Jack Sparrow, the captain of a ship called the Black Pearl. He fell in luv wit a pirate lass and, I guess, hit it off. Even though I might not hav 'is black hair and deep brown eyes, I do hav me great-great-grandmother's jade green eyes and straight brown hair, I do _apparently_ hav 'is smile though. Pirates are very frequent in me family's line, but since there are no longer any 'true' pirates still sailing the high seas, I chose ta jus become what I wanted to become," Seth said with great pride. Iris was in aw of this pirate life, and wanted to here more.

"So what do you do then?" Edward asked before Iris was able to ask the same thing. Seth smiled devilishly before replying.

"If I told ya mate, I'd hav ta kill ye," Seth said, making Edward and Iris look at each other in confusion. Kim laughed at this old phrase and playfully smacked Seth in the arm.

"Very funny Seth!" Iris and Edward, looking back at Seth, smiled at his obvious joke, but still felt a little confused and left out.

           After 10 more minutes of laughter and confusion, they had finally come to their destination.

"Here we are!" Kim exclaimed, audibly excited. They sat in the car for while, not quite sure of what to do. Kim suddenly turned around to the passenger seats, beaming with excitement that could energies the whole city if it were electricity.

"Get out! Let's eat!" she exclaimed again, turning back to Seth and kissing him before leaving the car all together. Finally getting out of the volts wagon and shutting their doors in unison, everyone looked about the parking lot of restraunt. It was a Friday, so the parking lot was packed. All the shouts and tramples of crowds around them scared Iris a little. This was her first time in a populated area after settling in and it kinda freaked her out. Iris instantly grabbed Edward's right arm, a small amount of her fear showing on her face. Edward saw it and nudged her playfully, making a giggle escape from Iris's lips in the process. Smiling up at him, they started toward the building of red brick. Kim frowned a little when she saw other people walk past.

"I think we're a little over-dressed," she said nervously, as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that showed off her sun-kissed shoulders (A/N just think of the dress she wore near the end of the movie. I thought it was gorgeous!).

"Don' worry, darlin'. Tis a celebration! Fer the reunion of two friends and the making of a new one," Seth explained with a wide smile. Draping an arm over Kim's shoulders, they too walked toward the restraunt. They found Edward still at the entrance door, staring at a sign. Edward turned to Kim and Seth with a confused expression.

"Big boy?" he asked. He didn't understand why someone would name a restraunt a fat person. Kim smiled; holding back a laugh as she explained that it was just the name, nothing more, but even with the explanation, Edward still looked confused but walked in nonetheless. Once he and Iris walked through the door, voices, people, and the delicious smells of food bombarded them. This didn't seem to be helping Iris with her nervousness but she still felt excitement over coming her nervousness as she held Edward's arm. Edward's excitement was also showing, he was glad to be feeling this way rather that the sadness and loneliness he felt in his past life. It was because of Iris that Edward was finally feeling the will to live a happier life…with Iris. He also felt like everyone else, normal (A/N what is normal anyway? We will never know! lol!). Seth walked past them and walked up to the hostess with a sexy grin on his handsome face (A/N Hey! He is related to Jack remember? lol!)

"'Ello, luv. Me crew and I would like a non-smoking table please." The hostess just smiled dumbly at him, in total aw of his hotness (A/N rolls eyes dumb blonde. LOL!) and, after about 5 minutes, came out of day dream and blushed as her hostess duties kicked in.

"How many are in your party, sir?" Still grinning, he looked back at his group, then back at the hostess.

"Well, that would be 4, luv," he said, winking at her and making the girl blush even more and giggle. Iris started to get annoyed at this flirting as she thought, _'God! If I had eye balls, I'de be rolling them now! I mean Kim is right here!'_ Reluctantly releasing Edward's arm, she stomped to where Seth was still flirting with the hostess.

"Hi. Excuse me but," pausing in mock thought, "are we _ever _going to stop this flirting and actually be seated? Or are we going to continue this flirting session, because, honestly, the man the yer flirtin with has a girlfriend, who is right behind me," Iris said sarcastically as she pointed to Kim's aggravated face behind her. It was Seth's turn to blush, but hid it quite well.

           Finally, as Iris had said, getting to their table, Edward, sitting next to Iris on one side of the rectangular table, couldn't help but chuckle at Iris's truthfulness, _'Like me, but little more so,'_ he concluded. Kim, sitting on the other side of the table next to Seth, kept eye contact on Iris's shades, a smirk threatening to spread on her face at Iris's earlier display of courage. She was would have done the same thing, but knew she didn't have the courage to do such a thing. An uncomfortable silence chocked the table they sat at while they looked over their menus until Kim proved once again that in her presence quiet is never an option.

"So, what are you getting, Iris?" she asked, finally letting the smirk she was holding in to wash over her golden-tanned face. Iris grinned at her as well before she replied.

"I don't really know. I'll get what ever Edward gets," she said, moving a silky smooth hand up and down his arm in the process. He turned to her, an uncomfortable smile on his face. _'Is there anything I can eat without shooting it at someone in the process? Damn scissors,' _Edward thought frantically. Kim, once again, saved him.

"How about steak? I hear it's very good here!" she suggested, still not making eye contact with Seth even when he grasped her hand gently in his. Edward thought for a moment as a knowing smile crept on his face. _'That's what I ate at Kim's house that one night! That would be easy to eat!'_ he thought with glee. He shook his head lightly, deciding on the steak and peas. 'I hate peas,' Edward thought with distaste.

"That sounds good. I'll get it too then!" Iris said, happiness and glee showing on her pale and glowing fetchers.

           After ordering their drinks and food, Kim getting meatloaf and a coke; and Seth deciding on the fried fish sandwich and rum, they started to lighten the mood with jokes and funny mishaps in the past.

"Do you remember when you went with "what's her name" to the haircut parlor? And what you said when you came into the restraunt to eat with us?" Kim said between fits of giggles. They had been going through the funny events in their lives and were laughing quite loud and hard. Edward nodded in remembrance; it was a very awkward day that's for sure! Seth, still laughing hysterically tried to ease his laughter so he could speak.

"What did he say?" Seth finally laughed out, trying hard to calm himself down. Kim burst out in more laughter as she remembered his truthfulness.

"He said in a nut shell, 'Peg you can have a cosmetics counter.' My mother started getting all happy, then he added, 'Then she showed me the backroom and took all her clothes off!" Everyone started up again with loud roars of laughter. Even Edward laughed at the memory. Iris just giggled and smiled at him, a smile that seemed to warm his very soul. He smiled back at her with a pleasant grin, showing his radiant teeth that had never had the discomfort of braces and cavities. _'Another upside for being what we are I guess,'_ Iris thought sarcastically. She loved this moment in her life. Her new life. She now had three good friends and that was enough for her. Even one friend would have been satisfactory. She was just glad that now she had a new family that would love her for just being herself.

           After about a 5-minute wait, their food finally arrived. The tantalizing smells of the food reached Iris's nose, making her mouth water with anticipation. The waiter placed the check, on the table, giving them a quick smile before leaving to the tables, leaving them to stuff their faces. Well, actually Seth and Kim sat and watched in shock as they watched Edward and Iris try to stuff their faces. Giggling softly to themselves, they also started on their food. Edward had already finished cutting his steak in small cubes and was now stuffing them in his eager wide-open mouth. He decided he liked steak. Iris, however, was having trouble with her streak. First, after finding the silverware, tried to find the steak on her plate. After that was accomplished, cutting it was hard since it kept flopping and sliding around on her plate. _'Damn steak! If you'd just stop moving!'_ she thought angrily. A low growl deep in her throat made itself known in her frustration. Kim watched with saddened eyes as her friend attacked the plate with a fork, stabbing and thrusting at the meat but still couldn't keep it from sliding to another corner of the plate. She was about to help, but stopped herself when she saw Edward also watching Iris. His saddened eyes watched Iris with slight pity, but then remembered his deficiency. Leaning closer to her ear, his hot breath stroking her ear, he whispered softly.

"I can help?" Edward suggested sweetly. Iris grimaced slightly. She hated feeling helpless and didn't like asking for help. She wanted to be strong, but her conscience screamed at her in frustration, _'It's just STEAK!!'_ Breathing out a sigh of frustration and mumbling a "thank you," Edward moved his hands so that they were hovering over her plate, and quickly cut the steak in cubes with his highly skilled blades. Within only a matter of seconds, the snipping and clashing of his scissorhands ceased and moved away from her plate and back to his own.

"Your welcome," he whispered softly in her ear, a smile of pride on his face as an expression of pleasantness showed on her pale fetchers. Turning to smile a "thank you" at him, she turned back to her plate and stabbed a fork into a steak cube, quickly popping it into her mouth and smiling happily. Her taste buds went wild at the new texture it presented and the smoky taste that filled her senses. She beamed at the deliciousness of the steak, rocking her body as if to be dancing to music, and hummed a tune as she ate another bite. Edward watched her curiously as she kept rocking to the silent music in her head. Kim couldn't hold back a loud giggle, and kept giggling until Iris stopped and started to blush a deep red.

"What is so funny?!" Iris yelled sarcastically at Kim, which only made Kim's giggles turn into hysterical laughter. Soon, the whole table erupted into hysterical laughter, making people at other tables stare at them like they were escaped mental patients. Seth to a shaky swig of his rum, trying to muffle his laughs, but only made the rum shoot out his nose as more laughter erupted from him. The laughter lasted the rest of the night, and more and more people stared their way, but they didn't notice nor care. After finally finishing their food and drinks, which was quite a long process since they were still giggling, Seth paid the check and made their way to Km's car again. Iris and Edward beamed through out the car ride home. Once back at the castle on the hill, Kim gave them a hug and told them that she would call them later. Seth shook Edward's hand and kissed Iris's, making her blush a light pink.

"It was very nice meetin you both. I 'ope we meet again," Seth said, flashing his trademark grin at Iris before leaving them and driving off with Kim. The yellow bug sped off down the hill, leaving Iris and Edward watching the rear lights fade into the night.

A/N Sorry fer the long wait, mates! Writer's Block….grrrrrr…..lol! Anyhoo, some sexual tension is goin to ensue in the next update! Ye be warned! Thanks again fer the great replies! They made me work extra hard on this! PLEASE REVIEW!!!        


	8. Chap 7

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FER MY LATENESS, MATES!!!! I could go on and on wit tryin to come up wit an excuse, but the only thing that is actually true, is that I wrote the update down, but I hadn't typed it up and I was distracted by all these updated fics….sorry…'looks ashamed This chap is… well…has a little sexual stuff in it…. BUT this isn't THE BIG sex scene… Well, you'll get my meanin! LOL! And Edward acts a bit different in this update too…. Ok that is so an understatement but anyhoo…. PLEASE R and R!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Edward belongs to Iris right now! So, take a number! You can hav 'im when she's done wit 'im! LOL!

**Thankyous:**

Starfall88: lol. Thanks. I'm sooo glad ye like it! I'm only here to serve! Lol.

Lynx Ryder: I thought the pirate ascent gave it something different, so I like it. But thanks fer yer opinion! I'm glad yer likin it!!

Stellar Raven: I like the username, mate! Lol. Oh, and thanks fer those little error reports. I must have had a brain fart at that moment. I'm glad you like it so far!!

opi666: lol. I got a lot of people expressing their excitement fer this chap… I wonder why… lol. Thanks fer replyin!!!

Lady Chaos: THANKYE!!! You ar so nice!! Aww, I'm a now a happy captain!! Lol. I'm really glad yer enjoyin this fic.

Danielle L.B: Wouldn't ye like to know #**wink**# lol. But I'll tell ya this one hint… Seth isn't through wit Iris just yet. #winks multiple time before eye begins to twitch# lol. Thanks fer replyin, mate!!

The Crow: I LUV yer username!! That was one of my fave movies!! Well anyway, Johnny Depp fan? Is it that obvious? Lol. Sands is my luver and Edward is my buddy…. #grin#

Earenidiel Silverwing: #points# I order ye to go see this movie!! Lol. And now I'm VERY excited!! I can't wait fer the Into Your Arms sequel!! Yer a very good writer!! Thanks fer replyin, mate!!!

untouchable1400: lol. Ya, Kim is a little flakey, but I like her a little. Oh, and Seth does hav some similarities wit his soo-hott ancestor, Jack Sparrow, but he's evil so that's the difference #evil grin# Glad ya like it, mate!!! And here is yer Update!!!!!

**Chapter 7** **#Warning: some sexual content#** (A/N sounds like a movie rating does in it? Lol.)

Walking back to their gothic castle, silence seemed to envelop them. Iris kept racking her brain to find, anything, to say about their evening but every time she tried to think of it, she remembered Edward helping her with her food and she felt ashamed. _'He probably thinks I'm weak,_' her mind kept telling her over and over again. Edward was also having trouble with what they should talk about. His nervousness was returning and it was apparent as his scissorhands started to snip at the air in front him. It was now 11:30 at night, and they both were very tired. _'Maybe that's why I'm havin trouble with my words. I'm just tired. Ya, that's it,' _Iris thought to herself in reassurance. She didn't like feeling nervous, especially in front of Edward.

As they walked up the twisting steps of the stone staircase, Iris remembered something.

"Do you need help with yer tux, Edward?" she asked, her tiredness clear in her voice. Edward smiled lazily at her and shook his head yes.

"Thank you," he said, finally clearing the stairs and now approaching Edward's room. She smiled up at him, that same smile that always made Edward's heart skip a beat.

"No. Thank you for today, Edward. It's hard being me. Without my eyes…" she trailed off, deep sadness covering her beautiful smile. Edward stopped suddenly, making Iris stop too, a little confused at why he stopped. Reaching out a blade, he gently brushed a strand of her raven black hair from her face, barely brushing it against her skin in the process. The metal of the blade was cold, but inviting, a small shudder going down her spine by that small contact. This confused her even more, but suddenly she heard Edward speak to her.

"I know," he whispered in her ear, another small shudder going down her spine as he did. That's when she remembered, _'Duh! Of course he knows what it's like! He can't feel things, like I can't see._' Then she thought of something, _'But he can feel without his hands, can't he?'_ She needed to know, she was desperate to know if he truly knew how it felt. Standing in the middle of Edward's room, where all of this was happening in the first place, Iris pulled away from him slightly. Unexpectedly, Edward felt a pair of small hands moving up his torso. She moved her hands up and reached the front of his suit jacket and pulled it off him slowly and untied the bow tie, leaving him in his white button up shirt and black dress pants. Concentrating on the buttons of the shirt, she started to unbutton. As she finished already half of the buttons, Edward watched her every move. A heat deep inside him started to spread at where her fingers grazed his bare skin. Eyelids barely open, he continued to watch Iris as she finished with the buttons, with the exception of the button on his pants of course. Iris started to move up his bare chest with her gentle hands, making Edward shiver with delight as she did. She felt him shiver and it only made her grin with giddiness that she could do that to him to. Running her hands all the way up his smooth pale chest, she grasped the opened shirt on either side and pulled it too off his shoulders and arms, exposing a well toned chest(A/N POGs on computer. Lol). Iris couldn't help her curiosity as she felt his chest with her sensitive fingertips. Just doing this gave her a mental picture of his slightly muscular chest, which only made her grin wider with approval. 'He must work out!' she thought happily to herself, still grinning from ear to ear. She was so distracted by his smooth skin, that she didn't notice Edward's hitched breaths. Edward could feel that every time Iris touched him, something deep inside him was starting to take control over his body, which he didn't fight. Breathing in a sharp breath, Iris looked up to where his face was. Edward slowly lent down, only centimeters from Iris's face. Giving into his growing desire and with a swift and gentle motion, he caught Iris's in a sweet and loving kiss. Iris was taken a back, but couldn't help but kiss back. Soon, the kiss began to deepen as she rapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Edward rapped his strong bare arms around her waist, and pressed their bodies together. Opening her mouth as she gasped at the sudden contact, Edward's tongue slithered slowly into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled almost shyly until it started to get more intense. Without realizing it, they started to walk backwards until Iris's back hit the wall of the room. Edward quickly pressed closer against her as she started to kiss him more urgently. Edward's original shyness disappeared as a more bold Edward took over his mind. He finally left her full soft lips and started to kiss his way down her neck. Kissing at a particular spot on the side of her neck, a small moan escaped Iris's lips at the pleasurable sensation. Edward grinned at this and kissed the spot more deeply and tasting with his tongue. This action produced another slightly louder moan, making Iris want more. Edward's arms started to move up her body, feeling the silky texture of her thin dress with his some-what muscular arms. His scissorhands then moved to the front of her body, his teeth nipping lightly at her neck as he did. Iris's head had already gone limp against the wall, the pleasure taking it's tole on her body, her body only staling up right with the help of Edward's body pressed firmly against hers. Iris's breathing was becoming more ragged and her heart was pounding a mile a minute as her arousal heightened. She was running her fingers though his thick untamed hair when she felt cold metal touch her now bare shoulders. As Edward's scissors grazed gently over Iris's skin, he felt a slight tremor pass through her body and into his. He realized that it wasn't of fear, but of pleasure, and it only fueled his curiosity. Giving in to his curious thoughts, one of his scissorhands carefully cut open the front of her dress. Using a thumb blade, he separated the fabric, giving him a spectacular view of silky pale skin. Her breasts were still covered at the buds(A/N I couldn't get myself to write what they are really called. I'm pathetic, I know. lol.), but he could still see the full round flesh. Edward kissed Iris's neck hungrily, moving ever-so-slowly toward her revealed chest. Finally reaching his destination, he pulled the opening apart wider so a bud (A/N there I go again. Pathetic. Lol) could be seen. His lips suddenly attached themselves to it, sucking gently and teasing it with his teeth. In reaction, Iris moaned loudly and bucked against him, arching unconsciously farther into him so he could take more of her. Edward gasped at this, but continued, thinking that stopping might be the best thing before their control over themselves was completely gone. Iris's thoughts mirrored his as she gently pushed Edward away. He reluctantly detached himself from her chest, Iris and him breathing heavily with want. Edward understood, resting his forehead on hers in agreement. Iris felt relieved when he did that, as she lent against him, a dreamy smile on her face. She was afraid he would resent her for stopping, but remembered this is Edward we're talking about. The sweet, shy, beautiful Edward. Holding each other for about another 20 minutes, Edward realized what he had done to her dress. Edward backed away from Iris's body, trying frantically to come up with an apology for ripping it.

"I-I'm sorry! Your d-dress…" Edward started, but was cut off by slender fingers pressed against his soft lips. Iris smiled with amusement.

"Shhh," she cooed, "I can sow it tomorrow." That 's when she realized that it was probably already tomorrow.

"Er, I mean when I get up," Iris laughed lightly. They both yawned in unison, followed by a laugh at their tired state.

"Goodnight, Iris," Edward said shyly. Iris moved toward his voice and kissed him sweetly before replying,

"Sweet dreams, my Edward," she whispered sweetly in his ear. Edward closed his eyes in happiness, a brilliant smile sweeping over his sad features. At that moment, a flashback came over him.

**Flashback**

Kim kissed him, his first and last kiss. A tear rolled down her sun-kissed cheek as she whispered in his ear.

"I love you," her voice filled with extreme pain at losing her true love. Edward closed his eyes, relishing that moment for the short time he had with her. Kim ran out of the room, out of the castle, and out of his life. Her words echoed through his mind, torturing and pleasuring him at the same time.

**End of Flashback**

As the flashback ended, it only lasting a couple seconds, a tear rolled down his cheek. The memory was a very painful one, but with Iris with him, in his arms, he felt like he was glowing. The tear of joy and sadness trickled from his cheek to Iris's touching fingers. Iris's smile wavered,

"Edward? What's wrong?" she asked gently, her fingers sweeping away the tear. Edward's smile still held on his pale face, sheer bliss at the embrace that they still had on each other.

"I'm just happy," he whispered. Iris could tell, in his voice, that he was truly happy, much like she was.

"See ya in the morning!" she said with excitement, pulling completely away from Edward's warm inviting body.

"Yes," Edward agreed softly with the same excitement. Turning away from him, she walked out of the room and into Edward's new life.

A/N I hope ya liked this one. It took me quite a while…. Well I think ya knew that…. But PLEASE REVIEW!!! It keeps me goin!! Thanks!!!

Rachel


	9. Chap 8

#hides#……….#peeks from hiding place# Don't pumble me! I hav an Update! I repeat! I hav an UPDATE!!!! It's a little different than my other ones. I hav this VERY cool song, played by Mercy Me, and it soooooo reminds me of what Iris, and maybe Edward, are going through! …… ok?….. Well, my only excuse fer my EXTREMELY late lateness is that I had the worst case of Writer's Block and this here is what I forced out of my brain…. So if it sucks, #points to brain# it's all Raven's fault!!!!!

Raven: #gaping# "What do ya mean, MY FAULT?! I didn't--" #gets knocked out#

Um… Don't listen ta Raven… She's in denial… ANYHOO!!! Here's that update you all wanted ta kill me fer!!!!

Special Thanks ta:

**Prawninator:** Thankye mate! This movie is also among my favorites! I'm glad ya like this so far. Hopefully it'll stay that way! lol.

**Ranger-Xion:**THANKYE!!!! I never knew that someone would put me on their favorites… YAY!!!! I hope ya like this update as much as the others!

**The Crow: **Once Upon A Time fics arr my FAVORITE!!!! I read them as MUCH as I possibly can! Lol. You could say I hav this SMALL thing fer Sands… My friends call it Obssesion… #shrug#

**nanomachine:**Ya, I hav been BIG Writer's Block lately and I hope my mates can help me get through it… soon… I hope ya like this update, mate!!!

**Starfall88:** LMAO!!! Hey! Don't laugh at ME!! Only I can laugh at ME! lol jk. Ya, I'll try harder next time. #wink#

**Stellar Raven:** LMAO!!! You and Starfall just like ta pick on wittle 'ole me, don't ya? lol jk. Like I told her, I'll try ta build up that courage next time… If I can find it…

**-Nicky-:** See?! I new someone else would understand my lack of sayin certain words…. CoughNipplecough…. lol. Thanks, mate!

**Danielle L.B:**It was a good thing too that Iris pushed our buddy Edward away. Otherwise I'll not hav any point of makin a BIG "Scene"! Muhahaha…

**Anthony Flea John Chad:** Thanks, Nickee!!! I'm glad. #phew# Ruinin this fic is the LAST thing I want ta do!

**untouchable1400:** #shudders# Oh, PLEASE!!! Don't take me Johnny Depp dreams, mate!! I can't survive wit out me Agent Sands!!! I know it's been a LOOOOOOOO….NG time since I last update… but take pitty!!! lol jk. You ROCK mates!!!! Here's yer update!!!!

It didn't take long for Iris and Edward to find sleep that night. Both of them glowing with happiness as they dreamt of what may and what could happen in the future to come. When the sun rose, it's soft rays coming through Iris's thin curtains, the warmth that it made touched Iris's pale skin. Since she is a light sleeper, the change in temperature woke her up instantly. Straining her ears to hear any movement, Iris smiled when she found that she was the only one awake. For now anyway. Memories of the night before flooded her thoughts and brought with it a warm smile to her already smiling face. What happened last night was a bit fast, but she didn't think of it as a mistake. It was just another step up in her relationship with the sweet Edward. With her Edward. 'My Edward,' she thought with joy, 'I like the sound of that.' Iris slipped silently from her warm covers, just like she used to years ago, and quickly pulled out clothes from a chest of drawers for the day. With her skilled fingers, she found a pair of blue jeans and a halter-top to match. Even though she couldn't see the colors of the top, she knew any color matched blue jeans, so it didn't matter. 'I'll just ask Edward later,' she thought. Slipping the clothes on with a little difficulty, an idea popped into her head. Iris grabbed her radio from where she remembered laying it and placed it on the bed.

"It's been too long my friend," she exclaimed over-dramatically to her radio.

Running her hand over the buttons, she pressed the On button and her favorite song came flooding in. She swayed as the piano at the beginning of the song played, the music floating through the room and escaping under the door.

_I put my hope in you_

_I leave my life in the palm of your hand_

_I'm constantly drawn to you oh Lord_

_In ways cannot comprehend_

More instruments began to play, making Iris sway and dance around her room.

_It's the Creator calling the created_

_The Maker beckoning the made_

_The bride finding what she's always waited for_

When we find ourselves that day

Soon the chorus was blasting through the small radio's speakers, Iris singing along with it.

_In you; where the hungry feast at the table_

_The blind frozen by colors in view_

_The lame will dance; they'll dance for they are able_

And the weary find rest; oh the weary find rest in you

Iris kept on singing, her sugar sweet voice also escaping under the door and filling the castle.

_It's no secret that we don't belong here_

_Though set apart by the grace of you_

_We look for the day when we go to a place_

_Where the old becomes brand new_

As Iris began to sing the chorus again, Edward's ears began to pick up the soothing and upbeat melody. He slowly got up from his shredded bed in the fireplace, stretching his limbs as he went. Curios, Edward stood and walked toward the sounds, finding his way to Iris' room in no time. Creaking the door open, his eyes widened as he saw Iris dancing around her room to music, coming from some unknown place when he didn't see the radio propped on the bed. He watched as Iris repeat the chorus to the song.

_In you; where hungry feast at the table_

_The blind frozen by colors in view_

_The lame will dance; they'll dance for they are able_

And the weary find rest, oh we will find rest in you 

Iris knew Edward was there, but she danced and sang without a care. Her voice flew the air, reaching out for Edward's soul. Edward didn't fight it. He stepped forward nervously, feeling a bit awkward. Iris heard his uneasy step and moved toward it as she danced. Edward stepped again, feeling less nervous, helping Iris find him easily as he did. Humming the words now, Iris rapped her arms arounf Edward's waist as she smiled up to where she knew his face was. Edward smiled back and, awkwardly, rapped his own arms around her small frame. Iris swayed, her body making Edward copy the motion.

"Good morning," he whispered in his shy tone.

Iris rested her head on his shoulder. Edward rested his own head on hers in return, his black mass of hair tumbling onto Iris's, making it hard to tell who's was who's as they seemed to blend.

"Good morning, Edward."

She felt safe in his arms, just as Edward felt truly loved. Without realizing, the events of last night slipped through his mind, making him tense a little.

"I'm sorry," his shy voice thread with sadness. As if to read his mind, Iris just smiled as she titled her head up to him.

"I'm not."

Those two words brought a wide grin of joy spread on his face. They were quiet for a while, just holding each other in bliss, when Edward broke the comfortable silence.

"What was that song called?"

Iris jolted back to the present. She hadn't realized that the song had ended and that they were now rocking to commercials. 'I guess time flies when yer havin fun!' she thought happily. Then she remembered his question.

"Oh! It's called All because of this, by the band Mercy Me. It's my favorite," she whispered the last part, feeling a little shy at their closeness now. Edward also remembered this bit of information and they both stepped away from each other at the same time. Laughing nervously, Edward and Iris began their nervous habits. Edward, with his snipping scissors, and Iris, with her hands running through her hair. Edward was, again, the one who broke the awkward silence.

"Do you want to do something today?"

Iris's nervousness evaporated as she smiled, remembering her and Kim's plans for the day. She recalled how Kim wanted to go shopping together and that it would give the "Boys" sometime to get to know each other. Iris let her arms fall to her sides and positioned them at her hips.

"Well actually, me and Kim are goin shopping! Seth's gonna come over and help work around the house! …er mansion," she laughed. Edward smiled at her.

"Okay," he said softly, still smiling at Iris as she made her way to the radio and flicked it off.

I hope that'll hold ye over fer a wittle, mates!! I'll nag me other mates ta give me more ideas fer this fic. lol. More WILL be comin! Me PROMISE!!!

Rachel


	10. Chap 9

MERRY CHRISTMAS MATES!!!!! Hey mates!!!! Guess what? I don't hav Writer's Block anymore!!! WEEEE!!!!! Good thing too. I thought if I didn't get over it soon, I would probably be in the middle of a mutiny! lol. So, here's the next update, PLEASE REPLY MATES!!!! I changed a few things mates! The thoughts arr written only in _Italics,_ and _Italic-Bold_ means a past quote, so that should be better… I think… Tell me if it is, k? 

**a BIG Thanks to:**

**Danielle L.B** Thankye, mate! That really mean a lot to me! I really want ta stay true to the movie, but sometimes it's hard. Thanks again!!!

**untouchable1400**LOL. I'm just filled with fluff knowin you hate Seth as much as I wanted! lol. And thanks fer understandin my position and not takin my Sands dreams, that twas mighty kind of ye. #grins#

**nanomachine**#in shock#Thanks! That's so nice of you ta ask, mate! And I shall agree wit that proposition too! My spellin can be quite… wrong? lol. Thankye, mate!

**Anthony Flea John Chad**And I shall, mate! Thanks fer the awesome reply! I hope this isn't too small of an update fer yas… #eek#

**opi666**And you shall find out next update. lol. I know, I'm cruel and evil, but someone has ta keep drama around here. It might aswell be me, right? lol. And ya, the word coughNipplecough is a foreign and scary word to me, but I shall endure. lol jk.

**Ranger-Xion**#looks at puppy dog face and breaks down# FINE!!! lol jk. I'm glad ya like the story so far! Yer comments arr VERY important ta me. #smiles#

**Brandtishot**I KNOW!!!! What wrong wit those people?? This movie was just BEGGIN fer a sequel!!! #shakes head sadly# They just don't know potential when they see it. #wink#

**Starfall88**Yer questions will be answered soon, mate. Maybe not now… But soon. lol.

**rooneylvr**I do need ta really really REALLY UPDATE!!! BUT that's what I'm doin now! lol. Thanks mates!!!

Thankye mates!!!! ALL yer comments arr very much appreciated!!! #hugs#

**Chapter 9**

That morning was filled with laughter and caring gestures, generated from Iris and Edward. Not needing to eat like regular people, they sat together on the leather couch, with its tears and stitches that reminded Iris fondly of her Edward, and talked more anything and everything. Iris loved talking with him, he always seemed to listen to everything she needed to say. Edward acted as if everything she said was the most important thing in the world, and he believed she was just that. Even in this short of time knowing each other, he felt he had known her all his life. She mirrored his thoughts, feeling a connection she had only known with her mother long ago. After talking together for about 3 hours, it now being 10:00 in the morning, Iris's cell phone began to beep. She smiled at Edward before flipping the cover open and placing it to her ear.

"Hey, Iris!" Kim's voice squealed through the speaker, obviously excited. Iris quickly pulled the phone from her sensitive ear, it throbbing with pain. _Damn she's loud when she's excited_ she chuckled. Placing the speaker, reluctantly, back to her ear, she smiled as she spoke through the receiver.

"Where are ya?" Iris asked, her own excitement showing through her sweet voice. Kim's excited laughter was heard on the other line.

"I will be there soon! Just have to go up the hill… er mountain… thing," she stumbled for words. Iris couldn't help but laugh, making Kim laugh in return.

"Meet me at the gate, ok?" Kim finally asked. Iris nodded her head, a big smile on her face.

"Sure! See ya there!"

Kim hung up on the other end, and so did Iris, putting the phone in her jacket pocket. She brought her head up in Edward's direction, that big smile still on her face. Edward nearly melted at its beauty.

"Happy?" he asked, that shy voice of his making Iris giggle.

"Very. But I have a question for ya, Edward," she said, hoping the question she was about to ask didn't make him sad or anything. _That's the last thing I want_ she thought truthfully. Just knowing he would be sad made her heart ache.

"Ok," he answered with a big smile of his own. He loved it when they talked, getting to know more and more about the beautiful girl in front of him made him feel like he was in a dream.

Iris made an audible gulp, swallowing the lump in her dry throat, just for it to return again. _Why am I so nervous? It's just a simple question!_ She scolded herself mentally.

"When's your birthday, Edward?" The question was a surprise to Edward. No one ever asked him anything like that! _Do I have a birthday?_ he asked himself, not entirely sure.

"I don't know… Why?" he asked, his confused voice too cute for words. Iris couldn't hold back the urge as she brushed her soft lips against his smooth mouth. She could feel, before she pulled away from the much-needed contact of his lips, a warm smile spreading on that sweet mouth.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. It's a surprise," she whispered in his ear, her moist breath making him shiver slightly. _A Surprise? What does she…_ but his thoughts were cut short as a small knock came to his ears. Iris stood from the couch, where they had been talking all morning, and gave him a grin. She heard another knock, this time louder, on the double iron doors.

"You'll love it, Edward. I promise. I'll see ya soon!" she said in her gentle tone, an undertone of excitement was also heard in her voice, as she began to walk backwards from Edward. She finally turned her back to Edward and left the house… castle… thing. Edward felt that oh-too-familiar feeling of loneliness again, but not as strong as before. _She will be back. She promised._ he told himself, trying to keep himself from the dark shadows in his mind that threatened to consume him. The dark shadows that had taken over him when Kim had left him, once again, alone in the castle.

Once Iris pulled one of the heavy iron doors and pulled down her shades that were resting on top of her head over her sockets, the smell of rum and the ocean filled her senses. Seth.

"Good mornin', luv!" Seth said, his excitement clear in his silver-like voice. Iris smiled warmly at him, his kindness toward her touching her deeply.

"Good mornin', Seth! How are ya?"

Seth grinned at her. At her smiling lips. Her lips were so smooth looking and soft, he wanted to just to ravish them with his own hungry lips. Forcing his eyes upward, away from her tempting mouth, his gaze landed on black sunglasses. Kim had explained to him last night all about Edward's past. How a scientist had made him to be the perfect gentleman, the perfect man, the perfect lover, but died before he could finish Edward. Then she told him about Iris. No wonder she didn't respond the way he wanted last night! She couldn't see the dark lust in his brown eyes, she just heard the teasing in his voice. It had really freaked Seth out after finding out about her lack of eyes, eyelids, and eyelashes, but that was short-lived. Realising that Iris was also made to be the perfect woman, much like Edward being the perfect man, made him grow hard with need. Lust. Hunger.

Seth, masking the arousal in his voice, took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, grinning on them as he pulled away. Iris felt the corners of his lips lift into a grin, but couldn't tell if it was a happy grin. Or something else.

"Where's Ed at, luv? We need ta start before the day's gone."

Iris frowned in confusion at his words. _Start? On what?_ she thought with bafflement. Seth laughed at the look she gave him and understood her confusion.

"We're gonna work around the house. Make everythin' shine like new," he explained, that grin still painting his face. _Oh how I want ta just… _he shook his head before finishing that thought. _More needs to be done until that, mate. _Iris chuckled at the thought, wondering if all the dust she had accidentally found on the furniture could actually be expelled from the house. Seth chuckled too and put a strong arm over her shoulders, propelling her toward Kim's car.

Kim waited at the Iron Gate, looking at the amazing bush sculptures and statues around the castle. The first time she had been here it was dark and cold, the Eve of Christmas. It was also the last time she had seen Edward. That night haunted her dreams every night, driving her crazy with grief. She still loved Edward with all her heart, him being the first person she ever met that cared for her the way he did. It felt so unfair that life made such a bad turn that night, everyone in the neighborhood chasing after her poor Edward.

Hers.

He wasn't hers anymore. He could never come back down the hill. He could never live in the pastel town where she lived and hated. Life just wasn't fair! Then, her thoughts landed on the dashing Seth.

Her Seth.

He would always be accepted. Always be there when she needed him most. He could hold her.

Kim's thoughts left her mind as she saw Iris, being lead by Seth, to her car. She sat in the driver's seat, her hands comfortably placed on the pink steering wheel, and smiled with excitement at Iris, momentarily forgetting about her sightlessness.

The car's engine purred to life, reminding Iris of a large cat. The sound gave her sensitive ears a direction of where the car was, thanking her guardian angel for her heightened seneses. Her mother had taught her amny things, angels being among them. She had once told Iris that**_ "Angels watch over a certain person. Each person with their own angel, they are protected from all harm and evil. Even you have an angel, sweetheart."_** The flexing arm left her shoulders after a while and she heard the car door open.

"Right this way, luv," he said with a charming tone, helping her into the front passenger seat.

"Alright then, now you strumpets be good now, eh?" he teased in his husky voice. Iris heard a giggle, coming from the left her.

"Oh Seth, of course! Am I always?" Kim fained innocently. Seth's deep chuckle said otherwise.

"Bye honey!" she called as she pulled away from the gate.

"Bye darlin'! Bye Iris!" he called back and waved. Seth wasn't totally looking forward to his Alone Time with Edward, but this would help him get to know the guy. And his weaknesses.

AN: OMG!!!! Seth and his little schemes!!! Grrrr!!! lol. So, what bout this update, eh mate? Liked it? Hated it? …. Actually I think "hate" is too strong a word. lol. Hope ya liked this, mates!!! REPLY PLEASE!!!!!

Rachel


	11. Chap 10

When I typed this out, it wasn't flowing right I thought… So, I made it Edward's POV! lol. Great idea, eh mates? That what I thought too! lol. So, I know it took me a while ta update, but keep in mind I've been grounded almost the whole school year (grumbles stupid grades), #gag#, and I hav a time limit. So I'm sneakin ta type this up fer ye, I'm riskin a lot fer ya, mates! lol. Anyhoo, Please Read and Review, mates!

Chapter 10

Edward's POV 

I sat on the leather couch that once also held Iris just moments ago. _Waiting._ A pang of fear arched through my mind at meeting Seth again. He seemed not to care about my disability ((A/N Ya Right!)), but I knew better. The question now in my mind was if Seth would be like the others. Like the neighbors of Suburbia. The memory horrified me more. Kim, and now Iris, was the only ones who accepted who I am, but will Seth? _Silence_. The mansion's stillness never really got to me, much. Its constant muteness actually calmed me at times. Not anymore. _Iris_. Since her arrival to my house, it has never been silent. Never gloomy with the light of her smile and sound of her laughter. _Too quiet_. I can't take comfort in the silence anymore. Iris' joy is too contagious for such quiet. Just that thought made all my fears dissipate and a smile curve his lips.

Suddenly a knock on the double iron doors made some of my fear return. _Seth_. Keeping the image of Iris' smiling face in my mind, I built enough courage to stand from the slashed-and-stitched couch and head for the doors. Cautiously, I opened one of the doors with a tug of my arm and peeked hesitantly out. Seth's warm grin greeted me, making me smile in return.

"Good mornin', Ed! May I come in?" Seth's voice as warm as his grin.

I was still questioning why Kim's boyfriends, and father, liked to call him 'Ed' instead of 'Edward', as I hesitantly opened the door wider for the pirate to enter.

"Nice place ye got 'ere, mate," his emerald gaze sweeping over the the mansion's entrance with what looked like curiousity. I smiled softly at the compliment.

"Thank you," my voice soft, a whisper. Seth finally looked my way, that curious gaze now looking me over, as if sizing me up. The look made me feel sick, scared. It wasn't like my past fear as I ran down the street, the neighbors at my heels, but worse. The look reminded me of a predator eyeing its prey. But just as quickly was the look targeted on me, Seth turned away and looked around again. I stood near the double door entrance, feeling acquired, my mind drawing blanks of what to say.

"So, what needs ta be done 'round 'ere?" Seth asked, his green eyes training on my black once again.

My eyes grew wide unbidingly, my scissors snipping in nervous habit. Seth began pacing the large room connected to the front entrance, running his fingers over the large machines placed there. Green eyes looked about, no expression on his tanned face as he took in the mansion.

Taking a calming breath, which really didn't calm me a lot, I took a step backwards, toward the front doors.

"I'll trim the plants," I decided shyly, my statement almost coming out as a question. He shrugged and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, feeling dust.

"I'll be in 'ere then. Dustin. Where's yer feather duster?"

I quickly went to the closet, relief filling me. The fact that he would be in here while I was trimming my plants made me feel much better. The closet door already ajar, I found the duster easily and took the handle of it into my blades. Struggling for a bit, I finally got it clasped within my blades and took it to him, smiling. He took it from me and inspected the many cuts my blades had made on the handle. Raising a brow at me, he turned to one of the machines and began dusting it, a cloud of dust picking up into the air almost automatically. With Seth couching and gagging, I left my home quickly and retreated to my gardens, where I could always find happiness and peace.

A/N: Thankye mates fer barin wit me. If feel horrible that i haven't updated this fic in so long! But, lucky me, i hav written out the next update so you wont hav ta wait too long fer the next update. lol Woot! #throws confetti# lol. And, all the replies i got, i'll hav ta reply to them on the next update cause i want ta post this NOW. lol.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is like chapter eleven I think. I'm not sure cuz this isn't My fic. I'm just going to_

_finish for them cuz IT"S DRIVIN ME BONKERS! And plus I have a really good idea_

_for the ending too. But other than that it's the same fic, and I'll try to keep it updated. I_

_end up being long winded so don't get discouraged on me. PWEEEESSE?_

_DUNDUNDUN! Here it is . . ._

**_CHAPTER ELEVEN_**

**!Kim's POV!**

Iris came into view at the iron gate. She was so happy she bounced with each peppy step.

A smile, that could make you spend a million bucks on a tooth pick, plastered to her full

lips. Her black pants and tank fit her so well and met every curve on her body to

perfection. Her hair swinging with her fluent movement. She had a grace Kim couldn't

explain. She had a way she carried herself that said, "I am myself and no one else, so get

over it."

"Iris is always so pretty," grumbles inwardly, "why would Edward want to be with her

when he could just as easily be with ME! O ya, Kim, lets think you ALMOST GOT HIM

KILLED BY A MOB OF ANGRY TOWNPEOPLE!" Kim put a hand to her forehead, "ya

like that's going to calm my nerves." She rolled her green eyes.

Kim figured she ought to get out of the car and lead Iris to the door, seeing as how she

had no eyes to see the door, or the car, or. . . . . anything for that matter. Kim averted her

eyes in an admission to her guilt. An admission that Iris would never see.

Kim felt horrible for thinking such things about such a wonderful friend. How could she

hurt the only friend she had because she was jealous? She felt so dumb.

Kim climbed out of the car and walked over to Iris.

"Hey! What's goin on?" Kim smiled at her friend, because that's what she was to her, her

friend, not her enemy.

"Ahh, nuttin' " Iris said happily, grinning even wider. Kim got the drift that something

was going on that she didn't know about.

"What's going on?" Kim asked mocking suspicion.

"Nothin'," Iris said, " I'll tell you later, it's a secret."

"Awe come on? PLEASE?" Kim begged.

"NOPE! You'll just have to wait," Iris said as Kim's arm slipped thru hers to lead her to

the car. Iris seemed like she was floating. Whatever it was, it had her on cloud nine. It

almost didn't seem fair that Iris should be so happy and Kim so miserable with guilt. O

well, she'd get over it eventually.

"So," Iris said thoughtfully, "where are we going?" Her full lips bursting with happiness.

"I thought we'd go shopping and get you some clothes with some colour," Kim said

happily. She looked over at Iris to get her opinion. She was disappointed at what she

saw. Iris' face became very red and she was sure that if Iris had tear ducts that she would

be bursting like Niagara Falls.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"I can't go shopping for anything," Iris cried, " I don't have a job or any money at all!"

She cried helplessly. Kim smiled and put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.

"I already knew that Iris," Kim said playfully, trying to brighten the mood. "That's why

I'll be buying it for you." Iris looked horrified.

"NO! That would be absolutely out of the question! I can't let you buy me clothes. Are

you crazy. I feel like a bum," Iris bawled.

"It's not that big of a deal Iris, my mom wanted me to help you pick out some new

clothes so that you could come to the fair with us, next Saturday," she said soothingly.

"You didn't tell me about any fair," Iris sniffled, in spite of the fact that no tears were

pouring down her face.

"I still feel like a bum Kim," Iris whimpered.

"Don't be like that, it's because you're such a good friend and I want you to have fun and

not get poked and prodded at at the fair. So. . ." Kim thought, "do you want to go and

get a new outfit or do you want people to be mean to you?" Iris hunched her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being such a problem," Iris gasped in between gasps. "I never meant to be

any trouble to you or your family. I'm gonna stay at the mansion with Edward Saturday.

I don't want to get in the way or anything. Besides, I don't really care about clothes,

anyway. Thank you anyway tho."

"Iris, please come with us, when we come back I'm going to invite Edward too," Kim

pleaded. "Please Iris," Kim thought, "you're my best friend. And besides, We Missed

Christmas! I have to get you something for Christmas don't I?" Kim asked.

"I can't get you anything for Christmas tho," Iris mumbled.

"You gave me something that I haven't had in a long tyme, Iris," Kim paused, looking

away from the forlorn Iris into her own thoughts, "you gave me a reunion with a man that

I thought was dead." Kim turned toward Iris only to see that Iris was looking at her with

a strange expression. "What?" Kim asked, as if she were being inspected.

"Something in you voice, it sounds. . . sad," Iris said. Kim felt a sharp pang in her gut,

nausea gripped her stomach. Had she given too much away? Did Iris know that she still

loved Edward? No that was stupid how could she know just by the sound of her voice?

"He's my friend," Kim filled in the blank spots she'd left with answers she knew would

clear things up and put her secret a safe distance away from Iris, "why wouldn't I be sad

if I thought he was dead?" Kim waited with her gut churning.

"I guess you're right," Iris said offhandedly. "He is a nice man, Edward." Iris paused and

Kim's stomach calmed down. "He's very kind," Iris said sounding off in a world all her

own.

"Hey Iris?" Kim asked reluctantly.

"Ya?"

"You gonna let me get you some clothes? Or do I have to buy ones that I know you won't

like?" Kim put up her dare playfully enough that Iris smiled.

"I guess," Iris said making a gesture that would've rolled her eyes if she'd had any, "If

you're just going to buy them for me anyway, I guess."

"Good," Kim replied, "Let's get something to eat first tho my stomach's churning so hard

I think it's tryin ta dig it's way out!"

"Mine too, I haven't eaten anything today!" Iris agreed.

"Good," Kim said exuberantly, "I'm glad you can see reason."

**!Edward's POV!**

Edward didn't understand why he felt so strange when Seth was around. He couldn't

quite put words to the uneasiness of it. It felt like when someone you didn't know was

staring at you. Or like that lady in the beauty shop, years ago. Only that was more

strange than it was unsettling. He couldn't quite put words to it, Edward just knew it felt

wrong.

He just wanted to feel comfortable again. He wanted to be alone or with Iris, Edward

didn't much like Seth's being in his house. He didn't like the thought of being alone with

Seth, it felt uncomfortable. Like Seth was watching him.

Edward snipped and tweaked the mammoth shrub which now resembled a big green frog.

As Edward was putting the last finishes on the frog/bush/thing, he heard a booming crash

and a scream from one of the upstairs floors. Edward sprinted into the house afraid of

what he might see if he didn't get there in tyme.

_So. . . watcha think? Is it good or does it make you want to projectile vomit? I hope I didn't give anyone the urge to gag or anything cuz throwing up is really unpleasant. I hope it made you smile and say wuzat? Like lil Gir. Gir is awesome, not more awesome than Edward but still pretty awesome. Love yall, God bless you,_

_-me-_


	13. Chapter 13

I had this chapter written out and my friggin comp's not working right so it screwed me over again! I hate this effin thing. Anywasy, here goes chapter twelve (I think.)

Chapter 12

**Edward's POV**

Blotches of colour, a mask of neutral colours blurred together, covering his eyes. Only the deep red was in detail, only the red. Blacks and whites and grays and browns all whirled together with a light blurring line coming from the side of the picture. Only the red was clear enough for him to see.

Edward couldn't seem to make his mind comprehend what it was seeing. His eyes seemed to know what it was. But his brain couldn't quite put it into place. They were having disputes about what was going on in the painting. No. . . wait. . . not a . . . painting. . .not . . . NO! It was real this was what was happening.

Edward's muscles strained, his eyes glazed over. His arms found the floor and at the same moment he felt a hot rush and a blindingly copper taste in his mouth. Lava spurted up his throat. Exertion, pain, a white hot rush of fluid. Just another bland colour added to the horrible painting before him. But it wasn't a painting. It was real.

Edward ran to the center of the room and began to push the heavy oak chest off of Seth. A piercing scream ripped thru Edward as Seth bellowed beneath the dresser's weight. Seth's head appeared from beneath the dresser.

"Get this thing offa me you idiot!" Seth yelled his voice laced with agony and anger. Seth's face was all wrong. His left eye was bleeding. Well, his left eye socket, anyway. The entire left side of his face was covered in blood. The red. . . dripping. Another piercing scream from Seth brought his upper torso into view.

Edwards arms were muscled but not muscled enough to get this thing off without some pain on his part. His arms straining and shaking as his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. Strings of flaming blood filled the veins of his arms. It was impossible to lift the thing.

Groaning, from beside the chest of drawers. Edward had to hurry, Seth would be unconscious soon. A wet sound and a sigh. Edward scraped the dresser off the last of Seth's body. He knew the nearest doctor was in Suburbia. He knew what he had to do. Even if they thought that he'd killed Seth, Edward knew it wasn't his fault.

Edward hauled Seth onto his feet and commenced to drag him.

**Iris' POV**

The car ride back home was an awkward silence. It wasn't as bad as the one they'd had at lunch tho. Everything had gone great with them getting breakfast and buying clothes. But when they sat down to eat a light lunch everything just sort of fell out of place. Iris was confused. She didn't know what she'd done but it had made Kim upset. But she didn't know why. Iris sat looking out the window.

Flash back (lunch)

"So?" Kim asked conspiratorially.

"So what?" Iris had said absolutely oblivious to what Kim was asking.

"So what happened? What was it that made you over the starz this morning?" Kim asked as if Iris should know. Iris should've known, she'd told Kim she would tell her later.

"Well," Iris paused, she didn't know where to begin. So she just told her: "We kissed last night!" Iris blushed furiously.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Me and Edward of coarse!" Iris said thru a beaming smile. She sighed delightedly. Kim was silent for the rest of the meal.

Back to looking out the window.

Iris hadn't said much after that. She felt like Kim was hurt. She felt like she was responsible for whatever Kim was feeling. Then after lunch everything had picked back up and Kim had bought her the dress that they had looked at but had wanted to look around at other stuff before buying that one. Then, when they got in the car, it happened again. Just because Iris had asked a stupid question. One stupid question had ruined their ride home. Great one Iris!

A few minutes ago. . .

Laughter had filled the car after Kim had accidentally given away one the things that bugged her about Seth.

"Always, I'm not kidding!" Kim had persisted. "Girls always find a way to flirt with him I swear!" Kim had said half aloof and half aggravated.

"And then he just smiles that smile of his and I melt, everytyme," Kim said. Iris had sat and thought for awhile. The silence was comfortable then.

"Kim?" Iris had asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Kim had said uncertainly.

"D-do you think Edward and me will be ok?" Iris had let it all out in one nervous breath. She wished that Kim would've replied immediately and said "Yeah, sure, it'll work out!" But Kim hesitated, Iris wished she wouldn't've.

"I-I guess so," Kim had finally stuttered. And then the car had went silent. An awkward silence. It made Iris feel dirty, almost like she was a criminal.

Back to the window. . .

Iris didn't know what was bugging Kim but it had to do with Edward, that much she knew. Iris couldn't quite place what was wrong, but it was. Kim screamed.

"WHAT!" Iris yelled. "WHAT IS IT WHAT"S WRONG!"

"SHUT UP!" Kim screamed. The car jetted forward for about a minute and then it stopped slamming Iris' head into the dash. It wasn't bad enough to bleed, but it hurt like someone had bashed her in the face. Kim reached across the seat and opened the door.

"PUT HIM IN THE BACK!" She screamed. Iris heard Edwards breathing, heavy and harsh like he'd ran for awhile. Then, the car door creaked as it opened and the car jostled and the door shut. Iris felt as if the goose bumps on her arms were going to burst open. Something bad was going on, something that smelled like blood.

Good? Bad? Should I give it back to the original writer? I love you. Please don't send me away. I have really good ideas for the next couple of chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (RandR!) PLEASE! Monkeys with crown you with bananas and read you bedtyme stories! God bless yall,

-me-


	14. Chapter 14

YAY! CHAPPY NUMBA' THIRTEEN freakin' finally. ANYWASY! I know a lot of you probably hate me and never want to hear from me ever again, BUT I WILL PROCEED!yay me lala.

CHAPTER 13

!KIMS POV!

The girl looked audaciously at him. "You don't actually mean that it crushed your eye?" she gasped in horror. Kim rolled her eyes. It had taken over two hundred stitches to put Seth back to "normal." Now he was using his inability to use his left eye as a flirting device, which just so happened to make him actually look like a pirate, with his black eyepatch.

When Seth had been hauled into the car by an exhausted Edward all Kim had seen was blood and an empty eye socket. Now all she saw was Seth being the same jerk he was before. Kim just ignored it as usual and smiled at everyone else so she could pretend that she actually trusted him. His arm had been broken in three different places. Probably because he had used it to soften his fall and in the process a broken shard gouged out his eye. He wore an eye patch now, which added all the more to his "pirate ancestry."

"Seth, honey can we please have a seat and get something to eat?" Kim asked sweetly. The girl behind the counter gave her a suspicious glare and decided to keep her trap shut. Kim was glad. Some girls often insisted in hearing his "dreaded tale of terror." Kim had gotten sick of it.

His inner right thigh was nearly torn wide open by the door swinging open on the huge amour. Seth had said that he was trying to move it to dust behind it. What the strange thing was about that fact was that he had been in Iris' room when it happened.

That fact gave Kim a lot of grief over the past few days. She knew that Iris was in love with Edward. Iris had told her all about their long talks and how Edward was so sorry that he hadn't been inside to help Seth. She had said that Edward had cried a lot the past few days. She exhaled a very aggravated breath when Seth just smiled at her and winked at the girl as they walked away.

Kim didn't know what to do. Her boyfriend was a jerk and the guy she liked loved someone else. She didn't know why, but she'd started having a distrust towards Iris in an odd way. She loved her like a sister and yet there was that barrier that just wouldn't go away. How could she be so stupid as to let this get in her way? Why was her boyfriend an A—hole?

!IRIS' POV!

Iris didn't know how long she'd stayed up that night. All she really remembered was that no one had ever thought to mention the fact that Seth was hurt to her. Edward seemed to be in a state of such shock that he had cried himself to sleep. He had lain his head on her shoulder and then later she laid her head on his and they fell asleep. She didn't know when they awoke, but it was Kim who woke them.

Then, she remembered having to clean up the blood. That was a task. Lifting the amour was an even bigger task tho. She was just glad that Seth was ok and that Edward had become somewhat normal if not secluded now.

Now, after a lunch which was filled with an awkward silence that tingled thru the whole table, they were having a very awkward silence in the car.

The car trembled to a stop. Kim didn't say anything. Seth said good bye to Iris but not Edward. Edward said goodbye to Kim and Seth both. Iris smiled what she hoped was a sad smile at Kim. She didn't know why, but Kim didn't like her so much anymore. Things had gotten too quiet, the way they did before a really bad storm. It was like that, only you know that a friendship can survive a bad storm. A tornado even, but this seemed more like it was on the verge of a typhoon. Iris was confused, sad and felt very much unwanted. What was happening to them all?

Sorry this chap is so short but it's kind of hard to write right now. I know that's a lame excuse but it's true. I don't know why, it just is. I love ya'll God Bless,

-me-


End file.
